The Lost Girl
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: Might be on Hold, depends. This story is one I've had in my mind for a while. Gaara-sama had a secret mission to find a small village that would threaten the peace between villages with a new weapon. Being Kazekage, and being born and bread as a weapon himself, he wanted to find this information and if it was like him. Story based on before the Shinobi war. RAPE HERE DUMB ASSES!
1. Who Is This Girl?

**Disclaimer: **I own only the female in the story, for she came from my mind x3

I don't own any of the Naruto characters, although Gaara... He is my man! MINE! O-O! I love him unconditionally.

**Authors Note: **This is my first posted story on here. I fully appologize for any grammatical or spelling with other writing errors. I am a horrible story writer... Person *giggle giggle* so please rate and review as harsh as you wish, I can take it. *smile* And since there is no color coding here, The little letters before the italics, all will be explained soon :D

**Warning: **As the rating suggests, for mature audiences only. Violence, language, sex scenes and the like.

* * *

**Chapter One - **Who is this girl?

*Drip* *drip* The sounds of falling water.. Or in the correct terms, sweat. Falling from a smooth surface, heavy panting and faint moans of complaint. "S-Stop please. I-I can't take it anymore~." A low chuckle is heard in the darkness followed by a sinister voice, "Oh? Tell me what you want. Maybe I'll allow it to happen?" A small high whimper echoed through the room. Pain clear in her panting and moaning. "Pl-please nnh! S-s-s-stick it in me!" The female cried, a whirring noise audible clearly a vibrator. "Stick what in you?"

"S-stop teasing me and stick your dick in my pussy already!" She yelled clearly frustrated and very much used to this. _F- __I don't know why you put up with this. You're stronger than all of those ninja's!_

_P- Stronger yes, until the priests come into play. We can't beat their sutras._

_W- Not yet anyways. That old man will die soon, only he has the Chakra for that seal. _

_T- Being an Uzumaki as well, having no choice but to do as they say. For the sake of our host. _

_W- The sake of our host you say? How does that work? She's being raped every day nonstop. Unless it's her time of the month, not wanting her to get pregnant in fear we would finally escape!_

_E- I don't know either brother. However... Maybe someone will come to her rescue?_

The ones talking in the background all looked at Earth. W- _Someone to save her? Do you sense something that we do not?_

_E- No, but you never know. _It smiled, or what seemed like a smile. "Nnnh!" The female screamed as it entered her roughly. Her vision becoming a blur, the male above her stopping and pulling out quickly to put pants on ready for attack. A white smoke filled the room making her really sleepy. Before she passed out from the gas she saw a figure, a male figure standing over her. Reflexes made her try to shield herself from the male. The ropes tying her to the post made it impossible as well as the talismans all over her body. "Shhh..." The male whispered in a raspy voice. "You'll be ok now." With that, she had stared at the male only noticing his teal/sea green eyes that calmed her as she passed out.

* * *

The male found the female sprolled out on the bed when one of his comrades had taken the ninja out. _Being raped,_ he noticed as she was staring at him with sleepy eyes. Bending slowly close to her he whispered, "Shhh... You'll be ok now." Smiling softly at her unknowing if she saw she passed out. Removing his robe, to keep himself warm against the cold air, draped it over her body. "Get me a medic! She seems to be injured." He yelled at the others standing in the doorway. "YES LORD KAZEKAGE!" The male now identified as Gaara of the sand, the young Kazekage. Untying her wrists from the poles and her legs as well her body slumped. Slipping the robe on her to cover her better the medics came in. "Lord Gaara, we are here." He looked up and nodded. "Have a look, is she alright?"

As the medics looked her over healing what bruises she had and cuts. Mumbling to themselves, one noticed the talismans. "Sir, these talismans." Catching Gaara's attention he looked at the medic. "What about them?"

"They seem to be ones we are unable to remove. Ones by a village that has ceased to exist for over 18 years now."

"And what village had such powers?" The young Kazekage had asked narrowing his eyes some. "The Uzumaki's. The ones who were masters of the sealing jutsu. These are another form to seal a monster inside it's host." The medic had proclaimed just as an old man was forced into the room. "This man says he's not from this village and requests we spare his life." An older man with bandages around his head and a cloth covering one of his eyes. "Let us as him some questions Baki." The man, now known as Baki nodded and had the elder sit in a chair, being very delicate with him as respect. "Here, sit here sir."

"Th-Thank you very much." He stammered sitting down and looking shakily up at the Kazekage. "Now... If you would be so kind as to tell me who this young girl is?" Pointing to the passed out girl before them the old man shifts his gaze only slightly more fear in his eyes, fear Gaara recognized instantly, but there was also something in his eyes he has not seen before, pity. Staring daggers at the elder man he finally cracked. "This poor girl..." He began. "We are from the Uzumaki tribe, those who specialize in the sealing jutsu for other nations. Mainly those for the Fire Nation." He sighed not wanting to continue. "Her and I were taken from the village we loved so much. She was the daughter of the strongest sealing couple in the village. And I being one of the head priests that was able to use the talismans was also taken. It seems that this village was being attacked by a best no one had ever seen before. Only awakening every thousand years to torment this main village for taking root on his land. Being such a small village they were unable to get the help from any of the nations. So they took matters into their own hands when someone was coming home from the Leaf. They heard about a special village that was very good at sealing beasts. Since all the nine tails hosts came from our village." The elder quieted for the loss of his fellow villagers. Then started up again grinding his teeth. "Instead of asking for our help they came into our small village and took this poor young girl from her parents. As well as myself. I am still uncertain on how they did it. The girl would be easy to capture since she was only 1. She shouldn't have been separated from her parents at that young age and shouldn't have had a demon put inside her either." Looking at the female on the bed he shook his head. "I was the one who put that thing in her. I am the one who placed the talismans on her forehead so she wouldn't be able to grab their chakra and fight back against the male villages. Although I knew they wouldn't be able to kill me, they said they would do something to harm her. I couldn't let that happen. I thought I was protecting her... When I only made her life more miserable. After putting the talismans on her I was never able to see her again. I thought they were taking care of my precious granddaughter... But now I see they weren't..." He placed his head in his hands tears flowing down them. "Granddaughter... So you and her are related gigi?" Baki asked patting his shoulder. Nodding a sob broke loose from his sealed lips. "Can you remove the talismans elder? We would like to take her back to the village. We belong to the Sand. And since your village is no longer alive... Would you like to come with us until you are both well enough to go to the Leaf and talk with the Hokage?" Gaara spoke softly and understandingly. "Of course, I'll-I'll do that right now. If you'll let me." Nodding the elder got up and walked to his granddaughter.

Making signs for his release jutsu he concentrated, taking a lot of chakra to take that many seals off of one person. However it was not impossible. "Sealing removal jutsu!" He yelled and yellow chakra spring forth to all the talismans that were placed on her body. Slowly the chakra turned blue, then slowly clear. Panting he smiling and sighed ripping the talismans off her slowly to not cause her harm. "It is done." The old man proclaimed as he ripped the last one off, the one covering her face. Gaara stared at the young girl in awe. Her eyes looked like his, the dark circles giving away that she rarely slept. Smooth, pale face probably never saw the sun. Long lashes and plump lips, with very thin eye brows. She was a very beautiful girl, one he would never say was beautiful out loud. "Thank you elder. Now we will accompany you to our village. If you are in need of someone to help you cross the old distance Baki will gladly help." A ghost smile was shown for only a second as he bent down and picked the girl up. Putting the robe over her completely to cover the poor girl he held her in his arms tightly. Not wanting to let her go to those who didn't understand. "Lord Gaara would you like someone else to hold her?" Baki asked holding the elder man on his back. "No." Was all he said as he left the confines of that horrid room. "Let's go to the Suna now. Before it starts to turn into a blizzard." Gaara commanded and all nodded with shouts of 'Yes Lord' or 'Yes Lord Kazekage' as they departed. Gaara holding the girl tightly running through the snow covered earth.

* * *

Finally back in Suna, Gaara was freezing through most of the trip. Shivering internally, trying to let it not show. "Gaara, we should get you warmed up." Baki had whispered in his ear, knowing for a fact that no matter how prideful Gaara was he was cold on the inside. Nodding he let a little shiver run through his body. "Come" baki instructed going to the hospital. Gaara followed close behind him still holding the passed out girl. He noticed that the girl was shivering as well. "I suppose I didn't protect her from the cold as well as I thought I had..." He whispered to himself. Baki opened the door for the Kazekage, stepping inside the girl at the front desk shot up in alarm. "Kazekage-sama! Is everything alright?!" She asked figiting with paperwork. "The Kazekage is cold, and we have an unconscious girl here that needs medical attention!"

"Yes sir!" She half yelled, talking into the microphone for an available nurse to come to the front. A few seconds passed as a nurse entered the room. "My Lord, please come with me." She rushed hurrying to open the door so Gaara could enter with ease. Following the nurse he found himself in a room, placing her on the bed as the nurse had instructed. Grabbing a thermal blanket she draped it across his shoulders and he thanked her. Blushing just a little she turned to the girl. "She was captive in a small rouge village. I assumed she had been raped many times since she was either before age or just at the age. She seems to be cold, the only amount of clothing is the robe on her." Gaara informed.

Baki and the elder sat in the waiting room. The elder, looking at Baki, had wondered where they were to stay the night. Not having any money nor the strength to work the rooms and food off. Slumping in his chair he sighed, hoping that his granddaughter would be alright. "How good are you medics?" The elder asked. "Second best, next to the Leaf." Baki answered.

Gaara had sat in the room watching over the young girl. Thinking about her past. Wondering if she was anything like him. His eyes narrowed in sorrow thinking about his past. He was brought out of his thoughts when the nurse started shouting for reinforcements She has started to convulse and seizure. Gaara jumped to his feet worried about the young girl. The nurses had gotten everything out of the way so she wouldn't hurt herself. After some time of panic and ciaos she was stable and breathing deeply, fast asleep. The medics sighed in relief and left her. "Kazekage-sama." The head nurse called out. Gaara looked at her his eyes slightly widened. "Is she alright?"

"She is stable now. And warming up properly-" She noticed the blanket on the floor, picking it up and placing it back on his shoulders. "As you should be doing the same." Nodding toward his body, that was shaking. Gaara had not noticed this as he wrapped the blanket around him. "I will go inform her family of this." He bowed slightly and she bowed deeply. "Of course."

Walking back to the entrance of the hospital was a fast walk. Spaced out along the way. "Lord Gaara." Baki's voice broke Gaara of his day dreaming. "The elder would like to know about his Granddaughter."

"Please, call me Haku." The man now know as Haku smiled slightly, still anxious to learn about his relative. "Haku-san. She seems to be fine. She did have a seizure but she's stable now. It was just the temperature change that affected her so much. She resting and I believe you are able to go see her if you like."

"Yes, I would like to go see her right away." Haku pleaded placing his hands in a prayer. Nodding Gaara motioned for the nurse. She quickly came to him like a little puppy. "Escort Haku-san to the new girls room." She nodded and took Haku's hand. Gaara turned with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. "Still cold?" Baki asked pointing to the blanket. "Yes." Was all he said and walked out the doors. "Come Baki. We must do some paper work for the new comers. And send a letter to the Leaf."

Walking through the doors to Gaara's office, he say Temari and Kankuro waiting for him. After hearing the news about him giving the girl they saved his robe and practically freezing to death without a hint of suffering. "Gaara! Are you alright?!" Temari was the first to ask, running to her little brother. "Yes Temari I'm fine."

"You're wrapped in a thick blanket! And we live in the desert! Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again pointing to the thermal blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Blushing just a little he nodded. "Temari. I said I am fine. Now if you don't mind. I need to do some paperwork."

"For the two that came into our village? That you took from another village? Gaara... What were you even doing over there?" It was Kankuro's turn to talk now. Temari figited over her younger brother like a caring mother. Placing her hand against his forehead and gasping feeling a slight rise in his temperature. "You're sick! Oh my God. You. Are. Sick. Get some medicine, no paperwork for you mister!" She went off on a rampage. Gaara sighed, starting to get a slight headache. "Temari..." He growled low and menacing. At this Temari flinched at him. "Please... Thank you for your concern... But I am fine."

"But-"

"Temari, leave him alone. If he gets a cold it'll be on him. Just ignore him when he asks for help." Kankuro smiled teasingly. Ruffling through Gaara's hair. Gaara swatted his hand away getting a paper. "Baki. I need you to get information on the two of them. Ask Haku-san if you must. Also get word to the Leaf that we found Leaf villager when executing a mission." Gaara's tone full of power and authority commanded Baki. "Yes sir." He saluted and disappeared. "A mission huh? Where and what about?" Temari asked leaning close to her brother's face. "None of your business Temari. Neither of yours Kankuro." He stated before Kankuro could say anything. "Temari get me a cup of tea?" He asked looking up at his big sister with slight puppy dog eyes. She glared at the adorable face for about two seconds before she squealed a little. "Oh man of course, how can I say no to that face." And walked away to get him tea. Smiling that ghost smile he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Wow. You're good." Kankuro laughed and sat down. "So tell me Gaara." He looked seriously at his younger brother. Gaara didn't give him such luxury and shuffled through paper work instead. Giving him a little "Hm." To notify his brother that he was half way listening. "Tell me... Is she hot?" He smiled bright, anxious for a reply. Gaara stopped what he was doing to just glare at Kankuro. Sighing he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She... Was beautiful."

Kankuro gaped. "Beautiful?" He asked and Gaara nodded going back to his paperwork. "I want to see her for myself. If Gaara will give her such a compliment she must be a real beauty." He smirked. Slightly rolling his eyes he remember what state they had found her in. "Kankuro." Gaara spoke catching Kankuro's attention. "Yeah?"

"I would refrain from making any sexual remarks or anything like 'she's hot' and all of the above." A slight growl slipped from his lips in warning. "Whoa, how come bro?"

"Just don't do it. Understand?" His tone seemed of final. "Uhm... Ok Gaara I won't." Confusion clear across his face, wishing his younger brother would elaborate further. Realizing he would get no explanation he sat reading a magazine.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending and everything... Like I've said this it my first story so please rate and review, maybe help with the story line ja? :D **


	2. Friend Or Foe?

**Disclaimer: **I only own the female in the story as said from the previous chapter.

I own no Naruto characters although I wish I did own Gaara... (He's my husband o-o in my miiiiind~) lololololol

**Authors Note: **Am I crazy? Why yes... Yes I am :D

Anyways, uhm I'm going to try and keep the story going and I'm sorry it might take me a while to upload and whatnot due to school and the fact that I'm lazy and lack creativity. :DD Also I'm trying to divide how the initial P.O.V's are, but they are in... 3rd person I think?

I have no idea how to distribute between pov's xD Sorry!

**Warning:** For mature audiences only! Again, sorry for the grammatical or spelling or other writing errors I might create.

* * *

**Chapter Two - **Friend or Foe?

Gaara Looked up from the long line of silence knowing someone was approaching. The door opened, hoping slightly for it to be Baki, Temari stepped though the door with a cup of fresh brewed tea. "Here you go Gaara!" She exclaimed happily, hoping to be praised for her efforts. Gaara nodded in appreciation grasping the cup and taking a sip. He sighed slightly feeling the warmth of the bitter sweet tea sliding down his esophagus, a ball of warmth circulating through his stomach making him feel better. "Is it good Gaara?" Temari asked in a low voice, her expression held one of sadness. "Uh, it's good Temari, thank you." Nodding he shifted through his paperwork. Temari, happy at the praise clapped her hands together lightly smiling. "You're welcome!" She giggled a little and walked off. "I'm going to go check on that girl you brought in Gaara~ Have fun with your paperwork." Smiling she left, Gaara snapped his head up about to say something but she was already out the door. Kankuro, shifting his gaze from his little brother to his big sister jumped up quickly and ran out the door screaming and waving his hand, "Wait for me Temari!"

Gaara watched slightly dumbfounded unable to say anything. Sighing he wished that Baki was through with his investigating. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration he began gazing over the paperwork piled all over his desk.

After what seemed like hours to gaara as the ticking of the clock in the corner ticked oh so slowly... Baki was at his window kneeling on one knee, head bowed and his right arm across his chest. "My Lord, I have gathered as much information as I was able from Haku-san."

"Good." He turned in his chair holding his hand out for the paperwork sighing internally. Hanging the papers over, Baki stepped in standing next to the young Kazekage. Silence once again filled the room, the light sounds of ticking echoing through the room, and every once in a while the sounds of paper being shuffled as Gaara turned the page. Baki watched him silently, trying to analyze his reactions but failing miserably. Only those who really knew Gaara or Gaara himself would notice the fact that he was initially shocked. The fact that she was an Uzumaki made him wonder the relationship between her and his friend. Looking to Baki for confirmation Baki stared back and nodded. "She is from the Uzumaki village. However I believe what the elder was saying about her being captured when she was one wrong. I think he has mistaken her for his daughter that was taken from the village along with him." He frowned slightly. "As well as considering when they had taken Kushina Uzumaki at the young age she was her village didn't survive after that. We had thought that Naruto was the only survivor..." He trailed off watching Gaara process this. "So, if she happens to be the child of the one taken we were informed to get information on and help her... Who sent out the message about this?" Gaara looked up at Baki who stared back. "Who was the request made by?" Gaara asked again wanting all the answers. "Baki, have you sent the message to the Leaf about these people?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good." Shifting forward he placed the paperwork about the female and her grandfather in his drawer locking it tight. "This is between you and I for now. We will wait until the Leaf ninja arrive to inform them of anything further."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." Baki kneeled down again in respect, standing then about to open the door to leave but someone beat him to it. Kankuro flung the door open, stomping his way to Gaara's desk. Gaara looked up and saw his older brother stalk towards him. He had to hold back a chuckle when he saw Kankuro's face. Slamming his hands down on Gaara's desk in anger he glared at Gaara, a red hand mark right across his cheek. "Hey man! She hit me!" He pointed to his cheek to prove a point. "Well... Who slapped you and why?" Gaara's voice held that of boredom "That girl! You think is beautiful! And-" Before he could draw another sentence Gaara's face shot up at this new information and interrupted his brother. "She's awake?" He asked unaware that he had risen a little. Kankuro confused by this action hesitantly answered, "Y-yes? She slapped me when I tried to say hello..." He trailed off watching Gaara. Gaara stepped away from his desk walking to the door. "Hey! Hey where you going?" Kankuro yelled after Gaara, now down the hallway walking to the doors.

* * *

Darkness scared her... It meant for her to suffer in silence or she would be punished... Punished for crying out when the pain became to unbearable To... Excruciating... To suffer in silence. Panting heavily tears forming in her eyes she cried out trying to get anyone to hear her to help her end this suffering. Her eyes snapped open frightened and disoriented. A face came into her peripheral making her heart stop, her stomach drop and all the blood from her body to freeze and drain. The only thing she could think of, and finally being able to do it for her wrists were not tied to the bed posts. She raised her hand up and slapped it right across that face that had frightened her. Closing her eyes after the deed was done, heart beating to fast to be normal or healthy. She flinched when she heard the rustling of clothes, finally looking up to see the man she has slapped. She had not seen this man before, as a matter of fact she had not seen these walls before, the lights surrounding her, protecting her from the darkness. Staring at the man with the most sad eyes she began to cry, having hurt someone that could have very well saved her life. This man was unlike the others she had seen before, he was worn in all black with a purple and yellow circle outlined in white where his belly button would be, to her at least. A hood that looked like kitty ears to her and purple... Make-up? All over his face in a symmetrically design. "I-" She was about to say, her voice raspy and dry only able to form a gasp. The male turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. She frowned knowing she had done wrong.

Temari saw what had happened and started laughing at her younger brother's embarrassment. He stormed past her, probably going to Gaara to complain. After watching Kankuro's awkward first impression she decided to go at it slowly. The old man looking after her was asleep in the bed near her. Knocking on the wall to get her attention she softly spoke, "Hello." The young girl snapped her head toward the knocking sound and saw a female. She relaxed immediately, the females she was able to interact with her over the years were always friendly to her. She was only able to raise her hand slightly in a form of a wave and a nod of her head. "Can you speak?" Temari asked stepping a little closer when she saw her relax.

The female shook her head slowly then pointed to her throat and grasped it. Temari tilted her head a little then grabbed a cup and filled it with water to give to the female. She gladly accepted the cup and downed it in a few seconds. The cold water sliding down her sore and heated throat. It felt like heaven to her. Tears fell from her eyes again thinking back to those awful days trapped. "Hey... Hey are you ok?" Temari asked patting the girl on the shoulder. The female tightly wrapped her arms around Temari's waist crying into her stomach. Temari, caught off guard didn't notice her younger brother at the door. Petting the girls hair gently she cooed soft reasurrances to her. "You're ok, you're ok."

"Is everything alright?" Gaara's rough voice made the girl flinch and tighten her hold. "Yeah, I think she got frightened when a male came near her." Temari informed turning slightly, Gaara could see one eye from the girl that made him intake a slight amount of breath. The female noticed this and hid her eye, the shame of her village and people. Her eye, was teal like his, sand like color scratches at the bottom right (facing her), and a black line right down the middle. To him, it resembled a beautiful teal dragon eye. A scar like someone had cut her eye straight down... Reminded him of Naruto's sensei, Kakashi. And purple under her eyes from loss of sleep, like himself. Without realizing he had walked over to the girl and grabbed her chin looking at her fully. She really was beautiful, silver hair that flowed freely down her back, probably would hit the floor if she stood, with patches of different colors all throughout her hair. The blonde more noticeable right in between her eyes resting on her nose. He felt a small amount of warmth as he noticed that she still had the robe he had placed on her before. Looking at her face again he noticed that she had the same tattoo that he had. "You... You have love on your forehead." He stated, lightly pulling her bangs back to see it clearly. She happened to look at his forehead "You have it too..." She whispered shakily and lightly touching his tattoo. He nodded slightly and saw the eye that was below her tattoo. It was unlike the other, it was sand colored and normal.

Temari felt a little awkward watching what was going on in front of her. She had never seen her little brother act this way before. Wishing Kankuro was here to witness this, for she thought he would never believe her if she told him.

Gaara brushed her cheek lightly then steps back slightly. The female let go of Temari and grabbed a hold of Gaara, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him by her side. Stunned by this action Gaara stiffened. She felt him stiffen in her arms but kept a hold of him. Temari blinked a few times watching the female. She then smiled a little at her brother's inexperience with this sort of affection. He looked at her with panic clear in his eyes. Giggling a little she waved for him to go ahead and try what she was doing. Petting her hair and knowing she was safe. Slowly he relaxed and brushed his hand lightly against her hair, it felt like straw. Clearly she wasn't taken care of throughout the years. Her body was shaking and she held him so tightly. Kankuro stepped in the room with an ice pack resting against his cheek, at the scene before him his mouth dropped. Forgetting about the pain he looked at Temari, she glanced back and walked slowly toward him. Waving her hands for him to follow her out of the room he obliged and followed, wanting to discuss this with her in private.

Gaara had never tried to cheer anyone up before, or when he had attempted it had the opposite affect. However this time he needed his efforts to get through to her. After a while of standing and sitting basically glued together, Gaara gently pulled her back. She looked up at him as he began to speak "I must know, what is your name?"

* * *

**Ok... I'm kinda tired and everything so I'm stopping here lol. I will continue to write a little later. Sorry it's so short~ **

**Rate and Review~ x3 Tell me what you think.**


	3. Stuck Like Glue

**Disclaimer: **Again... Female, IS MINE O-O

As well as Gaara -w- in my miiiiiiiiind~ lol

No Naruto characters are mine ;^;

**Authors note: **I'm going to try and keep this going... But I might run out of ideas until I go to sleep because I always think about my story before I fall asleep. Wish I could dream about it you know? :3

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason loves~ Although some chapters won't have M like settings, it does in the whole story :D

* * *

**Chapter Three - **Stuck Like Glue

Staring at the female for what seemed like an house she finally opened her mouth to speak. "My name... Is Amaya Uzumaki." Her voice, the perfect pitch to Gaara. Not to loud, not to soft, not rough nor low as well as not squeaky and high. A nice pitch like watching a waterfall in paradise. "Amaya... Uzumaki...?" He asked, she nodded opening her mouth again to speak. "My mother was from the Uzumaki village, when she was captured like I. The same things happened to her... As you have seen-" She blushed slightly embarrassed and humiliated. "She was to have the 'God' sealed in her, but she soon became pregnant with me. A powerful ninja was the father of the unborn baby. They were going to get rid of me but they thought it a grand idea to store the 'God' in the unborn baby. Being an offspring of the most powerful sealing ninja, and the most powerful ninjutsu, taijutsu as well as genjutsu ninja. After the period for the baby to develop, I was born into the world with a 'God' sealed inside me. Surprisingly that had not killed my mother. She did however die from blood loss a few weeks later. The men of the village not patient enough to get their dicks in a hole." She growled, her dragon eye glowing almost flashing red. Gaara was captivised by her taking note to not piss her off, or at least have his sand circle around him.

Inhaling deeply she calmed. "I have been in that prison my whole life. I was born on that bed I was strapped to." She looked to the side with sadness in her eyes. "All I can remember is men upon men... Starving... Thirsting... Dying slowly and not peacefully." She smiled slightly up at Gaara. "But I'm alive and well now. I have you to thank for that." Tears in her eyes she hugged him again. "Thank you for rescuing me from that hell."

Gaara's heart sank at her explanation, but once she hugged him and told him thank you he felt so warm and fuzzy in his chest. Petting her hair lightly he cooed, something he had never done before, "You're welcome... Amaya-san."

Figuring it was alright to enter, Temari and Kankuro were right at the door way. Until they saw the embrace from their younger brother and the female still, they slowly turned around and walked out, to not interrupt.

Amaya wiped her eyes, rubbing them harshly. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked sitting on the chair next to the bed. Nodding she yawned, covering her mouth with her right hand. Gaara noticed another tattoo on the top of her wrist when the sleeve fell slightly to cover her mouth. "How many tattoo's do you have?" He asked nodding to her wrist. She blinked and looked at her wrist. "Why... I have one tattoo for each head." She said matter-of-factly, like Gaara was stupid for even asking. "Each head? You mean each tail?" He asked again narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion. Now it was her turn to get confused, she tilted her head ever to slightly and cutely, to Gaara. "My 'God' has one tail, do you not see?" She asked as the robe behind her started to lift. Gaara shot his head to behind her in confusion. Pulling the robe back some she showed Gaara her sand colored dragon tail. "You have a tail in your human form." Captain obvious over there stated. "Yes. As well as red horns-" She pointed to her head "and tan ears." She smiled and flicked the right dragon ear softly. "I've never seen this before." Gaara whispered wanting to touch her. His wishes were halted as Baki ran into the room. "Lord Gaara the Leaf has written back." lifting a scroll to give to Gaara, he took it and flipped it open to read. "The... Leaf?" Amaya cocked her head cutely to the side again. Not getting an answer as Gaara read and Baki watched her, surprised by the tail and the ears as well as the horns. She blushed a little and flipped the robe over her head to hide her ears and horns as well as brought it down to cover her tail. Baki shook his head slightly and bowed his head in apology. Being rude to stare he felt a little bad.

Gaara's lips twitched slightly up in a smirk reading. "Good, they are sending team Kakashi as I had requested. I believe another team is accompanying them as well." He gave the scroll back to Baki, and he rolled it up. Standing Gaara was about to go to his office when a small hand entwined their fingers with his own. Looking back he saw that Amaya looked up at him with a heart breakingly sad expression. "Are you leaving?" She whispered and looked down. "I will be back Amaya-san don't be afraid. You should sleep-" Turning to look at her he lightly brushed his thumb under her left eye, tracing the dark circles from lack of sleep. "You look tired."

"I'm ok... And you can just call me Amaya..." She murmured as her gaze shifted down. She was taught to never look males in the eyes unless they commanded her to. Gaara frowned when her gaze left his eyes. He did something that shocked Baki as well as temari and Kankuro that had walked in when they saw Baki in the room. Gaara bent down slightly and gently kissed her forehead Amaya was shocked at the sudden affection, she was curious as to what it meant. Never have a kiss on her forehead only her lips and other parts of her body that always led to sex. Temari and Kankuro's mouths dropped in shock.

Gaara turned from the female and walked between his siblings shaking his head all the way. Amaya touched her forehead and blushed a little. "He's such a sweetheart." her hands in the form of fists at her lips as she giggled cutely.

* * *

About three days had passed since that incident. And since Amaya had been released from the hospital she has been stuck to Gaara like glue. Everywhere he went you saw her right behind him, like she was his wife. Temari smiled at them thinking they were cute. And honestly they looked like a good couple. She was secretly routing for them to be a couple.

Gaara didn't mind that she trailed him. She was considerate of his space, and of the rules of when it was ok for her to be by his side and when not to be. Although she was raised to be used as a sex slave she was very well behaved. Gaara liked that in a woman, and noticed these attributes right away. As Gaara left the meeting room he was currently in he noticed that his little stalker was gone. Looking to his right, then left he decided to look for her. He was walking down the hallway and saw her staring out the window. Walking up to her she just continued to stare out the window. He looked out as well and noticed that people were approaching. "Ah, the Leaf must be here now to talk to you and Haku about going to their village." About to walk away from her to go and greet his friend he was stopped again by a small hand in his. A smirk slightly raised at the crook of his mouth. He tugged her with him, holding her hand the whole way. She just kept her head lowered and her grip tight.

* * *

**Alright guys, the end of Chapter Three. Reviews and ratings greatly appreciated~ :3**

**I also realize that this story is horrible short but I decided that is would be better to end it where I did. I am already working on Chapter 4.**

**Also I wanted to know if you think I should change the Title?**

**How many for keeping The Lost Girl  
And how many for changing it to something else? I'll take suggestions but I had one I thought of; Coincidence or The Red String of Fate**

**Give me feed back~ x3 **


	4. The Leaf Ninja

**Authors Note: **So I'm deciding to not even put the disclaimer anymore. You should know by now I own no one but the girl lol.

As well as knowing that Gaara will forever be my man. O-O

Actually... My ex reminds me of Gaara... And sadly I have associated him as Gaara from now on... Anyways... Back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter Four - **The Leaf Ninja

Reaching the gates of Suna Gaara awaited his friend. Seeing them in the distance almost at the gates. A familiar smile broke out on the males cat like face. He raised his hand up and waved as they ran toward Gaara and Amaya. "Gaaaaarrrrraaaaaa!" The boy yelled happily running up to the male and basically tackling him in an embrace. "Gaara I missed you!" He grinned and chuckled. Gaara was like a brick wall, bracing for the other males attack he hugged back, slightly. "Naruto." Gaara spoke as he heard a loud bang and Naruto let him go grasping his head in pain squatting on the floor. "Ooooowww!" He exclaimed looking up with welts of tears in his eyes. "S-Sakura, whyyyyy~" He moaned and groaned as the female held her arm with her fist on front of her face. "That's no way to treat the Kazekage!" She yelled, anger clear on her face. Amaya flinched and shrank behind Gaara, trying to form one with him to not be seen.

A silver haired man chuckled, placing his right hand on his head, his visible eye closed with a sweat drop as he sighed. "Sorry about that Gaara." He chuckled a little and flipped out a little green book. Randomly out of no where a loud voice was heard, "Oh Naruto! Are you alright?! Feel the power of youth and heal quickly my blonde friend!" He exclaimed a fist in front of his face as well, and what seemed like fire in his eyes. Amaya stepped on her tippy toes to look over Gaara's shoulder, placing her little hands on his left shoulder to keep her balance and see the people more clearer. Another male voice was heard, more monotone that the one before, "Oh Lee, you and your spouts of nonsense with the power of youth." Closing his blind like eyes, placing a hand on his forehead and shaking it. "What a drag. Neji calm your comrade so I don't get a headache." Came another voice, a little deep and full of boredom "Everything's a 'drag' with you Shikamaru." Naruto murmured. Standing now, he rubbed where Sakura had punched him. "Kakashi! No time for reading your pervy book!" Naruto smirked. Gaara shifted his gaze behind his shoulder to look at Amaya. She glanced at Gaara and blushed a little feeling like a frightened child hiding behind her mother. Her hand still in his, Naruto looked at the slight movement from his friend and saw the girl behind him. "Hey, is that the villager you mentioned in the note?" Naruto asked pointing at her. Amaya shrank down at his point. "Eh?" Naruto blinked at the action. "Naruto, it's rude to point." Gaara voiced just as Sakura was about to punch him again.

"O-Oh sorry Gaara, ehehe." He smiled and scratched behind his head. Gaara hesitantly stepped back to warn Amaya that he was moving. "Come, we have much to discuss and I'm certain you are tired from your long journey." He turned and started walking to his house, Amaya right behind him, hand still in his. Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru stared at the conjoined hands from the previous cold hearted killer and former weapon. Disbelief clear across their faces, Happy-go-lucky Naruto just walked right by Gaara talking to him not noticing.

"So Gaara!" Naruto started and he looked at him. "Yes Naruto?" Gaara asked almost to his home. Naruto leaned into whisper in Gaara's ear, "you get yourself a little girlfriend~" He cooed and grinned as the red head blushed. "Wha-" Gaara began but Naruto just pointed down at his and her hand together. "I didn't know you went for the frightened silent type with white hair." He chuckled and Gaara hit him playfully. "Ow~!" Naruto exaggerated as he held his arm. " Oh God now I'm bruised~~~~."He smiled and Gaara opened the door to his house. Amaya stood next to him and looked at the ninja before her. The one known as Sakura had shoulder length pink hair with pretty greenish eyes. A pink/magenta vest and light pink/grey skirt with black short leggings. A pack for kunai on her left leg and a pack for shuriken on her belt, as well as white gloves on and a red headband with, what Amaya assumed to be the Leaf symbol Since it was different than the one Gaara had. The next person, known as Kakashi was tall and had on a one suit that was navy blue. A green vest with many pockets for what Amaya assumed could hold a number of things ninja needed. With navy gloves, and the one piece mask coming up and hiding his mouth and nose from view. His headband however covered his left eye from the world. She tilted her head at this wondering as to why he had done that. The next ninja was a man named Neji, his eyes where white and she wondered if he was blind. Long black hair flowed to the small of his back when it hit a ribbon (hair tie). His headband was on his forehead. Covered completely in white with black pants. Next was Lee, a peculiar man. He wore all green with his red headband tied around his waist. A bowl cut hairstyle and really thick eyebrows. His eyes also seemed unusual, all round and big. Last was Shikamaru, another tall looking male, his hair tied back. His eyes looked like he was always sleepy or lacked motivation. He was dressed similar to the male Kakashi, with his fishnet showing on his neck and arms.

The only one she had not looked at was the one already inside and yelling for Temari and Kankuro. Amaya's gaze floated to Gaara as she whispered to him. "Should I go inform Temari-san and Kankuro-san of their arrival?"

"No, they should know by now." Gaara closed his eyes as he heard yelling break loose from inside the house. "Hey! It's the pipsqueak!" Kankuro boomed as he walked down the stairs. "Who you callin a pipsqueak! I've grown considerably!" Naruto yelled back. Temari stood at the door and giggled a little. "Come on in you guys." She eyed each one, her gaze only lingering on Shikamaru for half a second longer. Amaya had a great eye for analyzing her surroundings and could gather information quickly. Something she had gotten from her grandfather. Smirking at Temari, then she looked back to the party bowing each time one entered their house in greeting and welcoming. Gaara glanced at the female and lightly chuckled.

Once inside the house they filed into the living room. Sitting on couches as Temari had motioned for them to do so. Team Kakashi sat on the three seated couch and Shikamaru sat on the love seat with Temari. Temari blushed slightly at this, Neji and Lee sat on the floor. Kankuro sat on the arm rest next to his sister. Gaara came in with Amaya right on his heels. All looked up, waiting for the new information. Sighing slightly Gaara brought Amaya in front of him, hands still locked tightly as she refused to let go.

"This is Amaya..." He paused and looked at Naruto. "Amaya Uzumaki."

* * *

**Le Gasp~! :o lol. Ok I am thinking of some new ideas sooo... Yeahhhhhh lol. Also thinking of getting eyes checked out. . Rate and Review my preciouses~~~! O-O**


	5. Real Or Foe?

**Chapter Five - **Real or Foe?

"Amaya Uzumaki..." Gaara had spoken these words. All froze, except the sand siblings of course, processing this new information. "Wait... Uzumaki as in-" Sakura began and looked at Naruto. Naruto stared at Gaara in disbelief. For once, he was speechless. Those around him didn't know how to take this, only rarely had the blonde loud mouth been speechless. "Am..." He began and pointed once again to the female. "Am I related to her?" He whispered and Gaara saw on his face that he was about to cry. He wondered how it felt... To be alone for over 18 years, thinking everyone you were related to had been destroyed, to come and realize there was one girl out there who was from the same village. Amaya heard what the blond had said and stared right back at him. She had thought that only her and her new found out grandfather were the only ones left of the Uzumaki's. She pointed to Naruto, mimicking Naruto and spoke "Uzumaki...?"

Naruto heard her speak as she mimicked his pointing at the other party. He heard his last name and then nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki..." His eyes squinted a little as tears formed in his eyes when she had spoke next. "I'm Amaya Uzumaki." When she saw the tears in his eyes it made her have tears of her own. Stepping forward Naruto stood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Brother!" She exclaimed happy to have found a relative close to her age, but a relative none the less. "Brother.." Naruto whispered into her hair feeling so much joy about having someone to call him brother. He never knew he could feel this way until this day. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist burying his face in her neck and hair sobbing softly. Temari and Kankuro watched and felt a small pang in their heart, taking their siblings for granted when those, like Naruto had no one in their life. Temari was moved by what she was witnessing as she got up and hugged her little brother pulling Kankuro toward her and Gaara.

Gaara was caught off guard as his sister embraced him motherly, pulling Kankuro with her. Looking slightly annoyed he allowed her to embrace him. After only a few seconds Gaara shoved them both off when he saw the others staring at the siblings. He blushed just slightly and cleared his throat. "Naruto." He spoke and placed a hand on the blonds shoulder. Naruto didn't want to let go, he feared this to be all a dream and that if he let go she would disappear. "No Gaara, not yet... I don't want this to be a dream!"

Gaara looked at him and thought of something. "It's not a dream." As he said dream Gaara pinched Naruto. "YEOW!" Naruto exclaimed and let his sister go, Gaara had pinched him a little harder than he thought. Blinking Naruto still saw Amaya and like the blonde loud mouth everyone knew he grinned big and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe. I guess you're right, like always Gaara."

"Of course I'm right, I would know she's been trailing me for the past three days." Gaara looked at Amaya briefly as she blushed and shrank down. "She has?" Sakura chimed in finally and Gaara nodded slightly. "I did not mind it." Amaya had smiled a little but the smile faded when a familiar pain shot through her body. Her eyes widened as her heartbeat increased. _Oh no..._ She gasped internally, she hadn't realized that her right hand was grasping at her chest. Her eyes shifted from one side to the other quickly, her vision blurring until she zoned in on one spot. Naruto had placed a hand on her shoulder lightly lowering his body to look in her eyes as he asked her, "Are you alright? Amaya-chan?"

All she could see was one of the villagers she had hated. Her vision blurring even more as tears formed at her eyes. Her hands where now in her head as she gripped her hair. "NO!" She screamed and curled in a ball on the floor putting her hands above her head to shield herself from those who would attack her. "I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She sobbed trembling heavily. Whimpering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again waiting for the villager to grasp her hand and pull her back to her cell for more pain and torturer.

Gaara's eyes held those of pain as he watched her. Naruto was about to grab her to help her up when Gaara moved in front of him, between Naruto and Amaya. "Don't worry about it Naruto, we're used to this by now." He spoke as he bent and slightly and lifted her by the wrist like he's done in the past few days. Holding her left hand with his and her right hand covering her face he led her up stairs to her room to calm down. Naruto watched with a sad expression, it turned into one of anger as he snapped to the siblings and growled, "What happened to her?!"

"Calm down Naruto." Gaara's voice was heard as he descended from the stairs. Naruto rushed to him worried about his only family left. "Is she ok? Can I go see her?" He asked wanting to get past the red head but he didn't move. "Naruto I think it would be best you stay down here for me to fill you all in on the mission you were sent here for." Gaara whispered and walked past his blonde friend to meet up with everyone else, a scroll in his hand. He handed it to Kakashi as he stood next to his siblings. "This is about all the information we were able to acquire from her grandfather-" Gaara began and Naruto was right up in his face again. "I HAVE A GRANDFATHER TOO?" He exclaimed and was brimming with a smile. "Yes." Gaara began as the blonde clapped once and sat down. "Wow. Two relatives in one day!" He grinned stupidly. "However, after all that has happened to him as well as her, he is now residing in the hospital. He doesn't have much time before..." Gaara stopped and looked at his friend. Naruto frowned, not even knowing the male he was about to loose him. "I want to go see him before that happens Gaara... Please..."

"Of course." The red head nodded some and began talking again. [Insert dramatic sand music here xD] "Her name as you all know now is Amaya Uzumaki and her grandfathers name is Haku Uzumaki. Of course they are from the same village that Naruto's mother was from. Haku and his daughter were taken from their village to seal away a 'God'." Gaara began, "This 'God' that they speak of is a beast much like Naruto has in his, like I had in me. A demon of some sorts. The village that had taken them were from the land of Snow, a small village between the mountains. We don't know who paid for the S rank of this mission but it soon came into my possession We couldn't let others do this job except I and a select few that I trust. We soon went to the land and saved her." He then looked at Kankuro and Temari. "Should we tell them the state we found them in?" Kankuro asked as he then looked at Temari. Temari shrugged and looked at Gaara, her all knowing YOUNGER brother'. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "It's prior to filling them in about why they are here. However she is able to tell them more about her past if she wants to." Both nodded and looked at the Leaf ninja's. "She..." He began and looked at Naruto with pain in his eyes. "Was tied to a bed in a cellar. She had no clothes, blood everywhere all over the room and herself. She was lifeless, and on the verge of death when our ninja came into the room and killed the man that was forcing himself on her." He watched as Naruto's expression turned from pale and horrified to anger. "She does that every once in a while when she thinks that she has ran away. For she's done it before and was punished, severely. We need to know if you wish to have her and her grandfather back to the Leaf, or keep them here as Sand ninja."

"What about this beast?" Kakashi spoke up when Gaara was done speaking he had forgotten to put that into detail trying to get all the horrible details out for Naruto. "Ah yes, the beast in her." He rubbed his chin lightly, "She calls this beast... Irebun wa doragon o hikiiru, an eleven headed demon. A dragon of some sorts, the villagers called it a 'God' but she calls it a demon." He looked at those in front of him as they processed this.

"Is this the reason as to why she has those horns-" He points to his forehead where her horns are at, "The ears-" He points to his ears where her's are at. Gaara nodded and added "you forgot her tail. Of course you didn't see it for her robe was covering it." Temari giggled "Which she still refuses to let it go, it needs to be washed." Kankuro started to chuckle as he said "I bet Gaara could get it off her.." Under his breath and then chuckled more loudly. Temari joined in with little giggles as the others, besides Naruto that was oblivious the whole time, stared at Kankuro and then Gaara who had a slight blush tinted to his cheeks. "Kankuro..." He growled a little and he backed off waving his hands in front of him. "I'm just teasing Gaara I swear!" He smiled as Gaara closed his eyes and sighed a little.

Amaya started walking down the stairs, "I'm sorry everyone." She spoke softly holding her head snapping out of her hysterics Naruto rushed to her holding her right hand, the one not on her forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked looking worriedly at her, guiding her to the couch as she sat down next to Kakashi. Naruto sat on the arm rest like Kankuro and watched her carefully as Gaara continued. "I believe you are all up to date," He glanced at Amaya, "If you need more info all the information is in the papers I have given Kakashi." With that he turned on his heel and began walking away, until the familiar blonde child spoke up "Where you going Gaara?" Said red head didn't even turn around as he spoke, "I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done. Kankuro and Temari will help you with your stay, if you need me i'll be in my office."

Amaya heard her young savior leaving and immediately jumped up. She rushed to be right by him, but stopped and turned to the party bowing. After she ran to him again. Gaara knew she would follow as he left the door open for her. Once threw she closed it and walked right behind Gaara like his wife.

* * *

**End of this chapta! I will try and get more ideas. The more the story progresses the more gore and sexiness will come to play ok? :D Sorry it takes forever as well as the fact it seems like it's progressing really slow like... But ideas are hard to come by T-T**


	6. What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter Six - **What is this feeling?

Following Gaara was one thing Amaya truly enjoyed, always being by his side if he needed her, he would always ask for her assistance Considering she was normally right behind him. For once in her life she was happy to be born into this world. Except those few times she had an attack, some lasted more than a few hours, sometimes only a few minutes, none the less Gaara was always by her side to comfort her threw these hard times. Her heart began to beat fast when she was around him and she couldn't understand why. So she did the only thing she could think of, and that was to go to the other female in his life. His sister.

Knocking on Temari's door was something she was reluctant to do. Thinking that a sister was going to be very protective of her younger brother. Temari answered right after, "Come on in." She had said as Amaya slowly opened the door as it creaked and squeaked creepily. She never liked the doors for they were always scary. "Oh hey Amaya, what's up?" She asked, Amaya watched the female as she was polishing her fan, sitting on the floor in a relaxing one piece black suit. "I wanted to talk to you about something I can't figure out." Amaya sat next to her and stared, watching slightly fascinated at the size of her fan. "Sure, what you need to talk about?" Asking as she scrubbed a little finding gunk on there that did not want to come off so easily. "Well... Something has been going wrong with me for some time now. I wanted your opinion as to what is wrong with me." She frowned as Temari looked up to meet her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to ask Sakura if it's a medical problem?"

"No I wanted to ask you, I'm more familiar with you as well as you're the first person I thought to share anything and everything about with." Temari blushed a little feeling very honored about this information. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I seem... To have something wrong with my heart." Amaya started off with, right off the bat. She wanted to get this over and done with, hoping that Temari would be able to tell her what was wrong and not get mad in the process, if what was happening was just an illusion or something small and not worth her time. "What do you mean something's wrong with your heart?" Temari asked and sat up right, putting her fan down to look Amaya dead on. This frightened Amaya a little and she just nodded. "Well what's wrong with your heart, is it ok?" She placed her hands in her lap like an all knowing sister would. "Uhm..." Amaya stammered blushing embarrassed as well as scared. "It... It like..." She began moving her body and her arms as well as her hands trying to explain it. "It... Beats... Really fast when I'm wish Gaara, I'm sure something's wrong with my face too..." She looked up in haling deeply, "When I see him talking to that girl.. Matsuri... It hurts me, I feel a pang in my rest and I feel like I can't breathe." She frowned then looked at Temari who stared back with a soft grin. "Oh, so you think something medical is wrong with it?" She asked standing up slowly. Amaya stammered and clenched her hands close to her chest more scared than ever. "Y-yes?" She said in a form of a question. When Temari was right in front of her she looked at Amaya and grinned, poking right between Amaya's breasts to where her heart would be placed. "Silly, you're in love."

"Love?" Amaya asked cocking her head to the side. What was love? She had read about it in her books she was allowed to read when she was younger. Hoping that she would be able to have a happy life like the ones in her story. However after her 9th birthday her hopes and wishes were shattered. "Yes, love. You're in love with my brother, with Gaara."

Then it all made sense to her. When she was near him her heart fluttered against her chest, her pulse rose making her cheeks tint with a blush and her speech stammer. "Ha." She smiled and clenched her hands to her chest again in happiness, "I'm in love with Gaara!" She was so happy. Her savior was her first love. "Now Amaya..." Temari broke through her happiness like a lion charging at a group of zebra. "He is my brother. You are in love with him. I don't want you hurting him or anything. You hear me?" She snapped and glared down at Amaya with her sisterly gaze. Amaya nodded quickly. "I don't think I will be able to tell him. Since... I might head to Konoha... To be with brother for a while. But-! But I will write, all the time. I want to stay in contact with you all. I love you all so much." She smiled and gasped remembering something. "Oh~! I have to go prepare dinner. Temari, is there anything you would like?" Tilting her head with her eyes closed cutely she smiled. Temari was a little dumbfound, she then rose her hand to her chin in thought. "Hmmm... Maybe you should make Gaara's favorite today? Of course with a side of my favorites and nothing of Kankuro's." She winked and walked off laughing like a witch. Amaya giggled and nodded. "Sure!" Running to catch up with Temari she grabbed her coin bag with her money in it and waved her hands 'goodbye' to Temari and walked out the door. Temari waved back saying "Hurry back~." As Amaya disappeared, shaking her head at how dumb she found the other female at that point. _**She's so cute.**_ Thinking as she grabbed a glass of water and sat on the couch reading a book.

* * *

Outside Amaya walked beside the buildings, lightly grazing them with her hand deep in thought. She wanted to tell Gaara her feelings but she didn't know if he to felt the same. Being a teen like her she knew he must have had feelings like this before, although she knew nothing of him or his past. She hated that the most, and wondered how she could even love a man she knew nothing about. So she decided to push her feelings away and decide on a later note when she felt more confident. She nodded and smiled at her decision when she bumped into a body. "Oof!" She rubbed her nose, eyes closed. "I-I'm so sorry." She bowed three times hoping she had not offended the other. A familiar chuckle arose from the other as Amaya looked up to see Gaara. She blushed, "G-Gaara-sama." Gasping just the slightest she looked down at his collar with the utmost respect. "Amaya, where are you going?" He asked and bent a little to look her in the eyes. However she felt like it would be disrespectful to look him, someone of superior power than her, in the eyes. "I-I was going out to get things for dinner." Stammering and internally hitting herself for feeling stupid in front of the one and only. "Ah, would you like some company?" He asked and lifted his hand to place it gently under her chin, lifting it softly for her to look him in the eyes. Enable to disobey the man she looked up to and liked she let him do as he pleased. Looking him in the eyes, his most perfect and beautiful teal/sea green eyes she had ever witnessed She just wanted to lean in and kiss him right then and there. "Amaya?" He asked pulling her from her dreams, internally shaking herself she looked at him more alert about the conversation. "Oh Gaara-sama, if you wish to accompany me, I would not mind in the least." Smiling and tilting her head to the side making Gaara blush ever so slightly. "Then I will accompany you, A young girl like yourself shouldn't wonder the in streets you still don't know yet. Kankuro or Temari should have known that." He turned to the side and motioned for her to follow. She smiled and complied following him happily like a puppy with their new master.

"What are you going to make?" He asked looking at the different shops with different foods and what not. "Uhm, I wanted to ask you Gaara-sama-"

"Gaara."

Blushing she continued, "G-Gaara... Uhm, what would you like for dinner?" Cocking her head to the side and looking at the things needed to make some of Temari's favorite dishes Gaara thought about it. "Hm." Was all he said looking at the many things she had picked up and bagged. "Salted tongue..." He finally spoke but very faintly meant for only Amaya. "Yes sir!" She saluted and giggled getting an ox tongue and plenty of salt along with another side dish she knew he enjoyed for it was one of her favorites as well.

Gaara paid for the food as well as took all the bags from Amaya, making her protest and pout. Gaara thought she was adorable but insisted on carrying the items. "It's rude to let a woman carry such heavy bags when a man is in her presence." He stated in a tone of final looking at her to seal the deal. Inhaling air she puffed it out and pouted. "Fine." looking to the bottom right of her vision her cheeks full of air she continued to pout. Gaara sighed softly and smiled giving her the lightest of the bags. "Here." Smiling and giggling she gladly accepted the bag carrying it back home.

Her mind was lost once again full of thoughts, she didn't wish to go back but she wanted time with her brother. Sighing softly Gaara she realized they were back home, Gaara opened the door for her and she stepped through sliding her shoes off and heading to the kitchen. Gaara followed suit setting the bags on the counter. "Amaya." Gaara spoke catching her attention, she stopped taking things out of the bag she had in front of her and looked at him. "Yes Gaara?" He was silent, although he wanted her attention at the same time he didn't want to know her answer. "Amaya... What is your answer the the Leaf's demands?" He looked at her with sadness hiden deep within his eyes, hoping she would not see through. "Uhm..." She sighed and looked down. "I have decided to go to the Leaf with my brother for a while. I do not wish to stay but I do wish to be with him, to get to know him." She was on the brink of tears biting her bottom lip hoping Gaara wouldn't notice. "Alright, I will file the paper work and let the rest know." He nodded and turned to leave. "Ah-!" She was about to protest but Gaara cut her off, "I will be back later in time for dinner." And with that he left, leaving Amaya in the kitchen all alone. She had never felt so cold until that point.

* * *

**Otay~ Sorry the chapters aren't coming along like I would have hoped buh... Hard to come up with ideas and I sleep a lot... Lolz. But yeah. I'll get to work on chapter 7~ :3 review and comment and what not lovers~ :D**


	7. Heart Felt

**Chapter Seven - **Heart felt

Gaara left through that door and leanded against it. Thinking about all the things he would need to get done before their departure, trying to keep his mind preoccupied. Shoving off the door he set off for the office looking for Baki or the person he needed, Naruto. However he did not see his blonde headed friend on the way to the office and remembered that Haku-san was still in the hospital. He hoped Naurto would be there as he set off to the hospital.

Of course Gaara was right, as always. Walking into the room Haku was stationed he saw Naruto kitting beside Haku looking him over and talking to the unconscience man. "I can't belive there have been two others from our village out there. I hope you wake Ojīchan... I wish to ask you so much, I wish to know everything..." He bowed his head holding the elders hand. "Naruto." Gaara spoke standing right behind Naruto, making him jump in surprise. "O-Oh G-Gaara! H-Hey there man hehe." Scratching the back of his head he stepped back as to not run into the elder. "I was just talking..." He laughed a little and looked down. "Do you think he'll wake up?"

"Yes, in due time. He needs time to recover... His mind needs time..." He looked at Naruto seriously. "But right now Naruto I need you to come with me. We have much to discuss." And with that Gaara turned and left, hoping Naruto was like Amaya. He was right, as Naruto was about to protest raising his hand to try and grab Gaara but failing. Instead he ran after Gaara following right beside him. Gaara smirked a little at how they were already alike. "What do we need to talk about?" Naruto glanced at Gaara. "Amaya." Was all he said and Naruto nodded following the red head until they got to his office. Gaara shut the door as Naruto filed in. "Sit." He commended and Naruto complied by sitting in the chair after placing it right in front of Gaara's desk. Waiting for Gaara to start talking he watched the red head smirking the whole time.

"Naruto... It seems that Amaya has decided to go to the Leaf with you. To be close to her relative. I don't know how long she plans to stay or if she plans to really return." Sitting down and placing his elbows on the desk entangling his fingers together placing them to hide his mouth and chin. Naruto beamed and chuckled, "Alright! I get to stay with my sister! I'm so happy! This is one of the best days ever! Hehe!" He dazed off thinking about all the fun he would have showing her the village, and having her meet all his friends and getting out in the world. "Naruto!" He was cut out of his dream by Gaara almost yelling at him. Shocked he stared a little wide eyed at his best friend. "Uh yeah sorry Gaara..." He pouted. "Listen to me... This is no joke." Gaara glared, and realized he was standing. Sitting back down he sighed, "Now Naruto... I'm telling you this because Amaya will be in your care for the amount she wishes to be gone from the Suna. Now... If she has another attack like she had in the family room I need you to calm her. She can't handle being away from shackles and pain. She needs to be reassured that the villagers are not here. That she is safe!"

"I understand Gaara. Don't worry. She's my sister, I want to protect her no matter what! You can count on me."

"Good... Now if she has an attack what you need to do is grab her by the wrist and force her away from everyone. Go to another part of the forest if you're on the road or another room if you're in the village but get her alone. When you've done that you need to calm her, placing your hands on her shoulders or hugging her and cooing soft comforting words in her ear..." His tone became that of softness and caring. Naruto watched facinated that his friend spoke so much. He hasn't ever heard him speak so much, figuring he was serious about her he nodded. "Dont' worry Gaara, I've got it. I'll keep her safe and protected even if it costs me my life." Gaara looked in the blondes deep blue eyes looking for any signs of him lying. Knowing he wouldn't find any he nodded and sighed. "Don't be late for dinner. Amaya's cooking and I don't want her hard work to go to waist." Standing he walked to the door. "Ah, got it Gaara!" Naruto smiled and followed suit. "You're village is so sandy! How do you live like this all year round?! And it's sooooo hooooot! Aren't you hot in that garb?" Naruto fanned himself with his hand and then pointed to Gaara's Kazekage robe. "And I know you have some clothes on under that, like a turtle neck and fishnet and what not." Naruto sweated just thinking of it.

Gaara glaced to the side looking at the blonde and his funny actions. "Naruto... You forget. I have lived here for over 18 years. I believe I am used to the heat. I also control sand..." Naruto paused and thought about that as Gaara continued to walk. "Uh... Hehe I knew that!" Chuckling and running after Gaara he went back walking in rhythm as Gaara's steps. "Hey, where you goin?" He asked placing his arms behind his head and taking big steps to be random. "I have to go buy a few things before I go home. So you can go home before me if you wish." He stated and left out the doors taking a left to the market. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto smiled and jumped on Gaara's back stunning the red head. "I'm going with you!" Chuckling and hanging on the Kazekage, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder. A loud boom was heard for behind, Naruto looked back just in time for Sakura to punch him making sure to not hit the Kazekage. "Naruto! I can't leave you alone with Gaara for a second! Treat him with more respect!" She roared with fire in her eyes. Gaara smirked a little, of course he never minded Naruto's familiarity with him. In fact he implyed for Naruto to do as such, his only true best friend.

"S-Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto moaned and rubbed at his head, squatted on the floor tears in his eyes. "Naruto!" Lee was heard squatting next to the blonde "Are you ok?" He asked looking over his wound. "Y-yeah I'm fine but uh... Sakura what're you doing with Lee? On a date~?" He teased and was rewarded with another punch. "Yeowch!" He cried and hid behind Gaara for protection, his head having two lumps rapidly growing and reddening. "We're not on a date! We lost Kankuro when he was going to take us back to the house. We lost Kakashi too, have you seen them?" Sakura asked placing her left hand on her hid and her right hand in her hair.

"Nope, I havn't seen them. I was with my Ojīchan the whole time until Gaara came and got me. He told me that Amaya was cooking and that we need to be home soon. Right Gaara?" Naruto smiled as Gaara nodded slowly just once.

"Oh, food that sounds good right about now." Sakura smiled thinking of delicious food as her stomache growled slightly. She blushed and turned on her heel. "Come on then Lee, no need to keep her waiting." She smiled and walked off.

"Y-YES SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee saluited and followed suit. Gaara took this opportunity to get rid of his blonde companion. "Naruto..." He spoke looking back at the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"You should go with your friends."

"Buh Gaara! I wanted to go with you!" Naruto pouted and stepped back allowing Gaara to turn facing him. "Yes, but I want you to deliever a message to Amaya for me." Gaara played hoping he would take the bait. Naruto frowned and thought about it. "Oh fine... What message am I giving her?"

"I need you to tell her that I will be late, and that when I walk in the doors I would like her to meet me in my room." Naruto glared a little at the red head. "I need to speak with her about the upcoming journey you will have to go through."

"Ok I guess..." Naruto tilted his head and began to run off in the direction of the house. "I'll tell her Gaara don't worry!" He smiled and ran catching up with Sakura and Lee. Sighing in relief Gaara walked toward a clothing store in hopes to buy Amaya something for her travels. She needed to get out of that robe so Temari could wash it. He searched all throughout the clothing and didn't find any he particularly liked until... He stumbled upon a shirt, the color of his hair. Smiling internally he grabbed it and guessed her size hoping he was right. She wasn't big, more bony due to lack of nutrition. He also found a skirt matching his eye color and sand colored tights. Buying a few undergarments he hoped also that would fit he purchased all items, getting a confused look from the shop keeper looking at the customer (Gaara) and the items (underwear). Gaara blushed a little and payed, grabbing the bag he walked to his house second guessing his decision.

* * *

Naruto caught up with Sakura and Lee walking beside them with his arms crossed behind his head smiling all the way.

Finally finding the house of the Kazekage they opened the door and was instantly blown away with rich smells of salt, sweets, meat, spices and everything delicious food provided. Naruto's mouth started to drool as he spelled his favorite meal, Ramen. He rushed into the kitchen to find Amaya sturring in power flovarings into a pot of Ramen. "MMH! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed making Amaya jump. "Oh sorry sis. Hehe."

"Naruto, you startled me. Is Gaara with you?" She asked peaking behind him only to find a drooling Lee and sparkly eyed Sakura. "Ah no. He said he needed to go buy something first. He said he would be late and that when he enters the door he wants you to follow him to his room." He spoke sniffing the ramen, Sakura and Lee gaped at their blonde friend and how that sentence sounded in their ears. "Ok." Amaya replied and smaked Naruto with the big spoon. "Do not touch." She giggled coving the noodles as the water began to boil. Placing Chicken Gizzards and salted tongue closest to the head of the table where Gaara normally sat. Sweetened chestnuts and kenchin soup were placed where Temari usually sat, She had made a special Hamburger steak just for Kankuro, it had a pocket in the meat where she packed it full of spinach. She hoped that Temari would praise her for her cunning acts. She made sure that Temari wasn't on the opposite side of her brother so she wouldn't get hit by flying food if he spat it out.

Naruto looked at the food she had made for Gaara, look of giscust clear on his face. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the gizzards. "That's gizzards and salted tongue. If you don't like it don't worry I made food enough for a small army." She smiled bowling the ramen in a large bowl setting it in the middle of the table. Then setting other delecacies from the sand village. "I'm happy it all came out well. If you wish you may sit and eat. I sill serve all a bowl of rice so you may ask for more if you wish." Amaya smiled and grabbed a bowl filling it with the steaming hot white rice.

"Thanks Amaya-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and sat down immediately grabbing the Ramen pouring some in a bowl for himself. "Mmmmh! Ramens my favorite!" He sighed in content and basically shouted, "Itadaki-masu!" Smiling a big grin he picked up some noodles and started devoring them. Sakura, and Lee sat down to feed as well saying Itadaki-masu as well. Kakashi strolled in with his book and made himself a feast as well, Amaya made him a bowl of rice and placed it to Kakashi's left. He nodded in thanks covering his mouth with his hand and eating a piece of the salted tongue. Amaya smiled and giggled a little at his actions and went to get another bowl as Temari and Kankuro entered the room. "Where's Gaara?" Temari asked as she sat in her usual place to the left of Gaara's chair. "He's out, he should be here shortly." Amaya responded as she placed a bowl of steaming hot rice next to Temari. Thanking her and then looking at the food Temari nearly squeeled, her favorite dish was right in front of her eyes. Placing most of the food on her plate she began to devour it, but once Shikamaru entered the room she immediately put most of it back and blushed. Amaya giggled at her then giggled more when she saw Kankuro trailing behind him. Once he saw his favorite food, the hamburger steak he immediately sat down digging a fork right into the middle. Preparing a bowl of rice for both Shikamru and Kankuro she watched as he bit a big bite out of it. Chewing it with delight until... That's right, until he tasted that bitter leafy taste swarm his mouth. He spat it out like that of a cartoon getting it all over Naruto. Naruto blinked a couple time with green and meat brown covering his full front. "Amaya?! What is this?!" Kankuro asked pointing to the pour meat that had a fork sticking out from it's middle. "It's a hamburger steak." She said smiling as Temari started busting out laughing at her brothers stupidity. "Why is there spinach in my hamburger steak?!" He asked on the brink of tears.

"I needed a way to make you eat your greens and I thought... What better way than his favorite food?" She smiled cutely tilting her head to the side. Once she did that she knew she had won, Kankuro wouldn't stay mad at her when she did that. Proving her point he bust out in tears and hugged her tight, "Oh I can't be mad at the woman that feeds me!" sitting down he placed the steak on his plate refusing to touch it instead he grabbed another one and started to devour it too once he was satisfied that it wasn't poisoned with the slimy greens. Naruto was all but forgotten until he boomed out, "Hey! Kankuro! Watch where you're spittin!" His face burned boiling red as Temari clutched at her stomach and sides still laughing more now at Naruto than anyone else. Of course you heard giggles and laughter throughout the room at this little display. Amaya walked up behind Naruto and cooed soft sorry's to him as she wiped off the greens with a warm wet towel. Naruto blushed at how motherly she was.

All the laughter died down and all was served. "Aren't you going to eat Amaya-chan?" Naruto asked looking up at the female. She shook her head, "Oh no, I'm alright. Gaara hasn't come home yet." She smiled and walked back to her spot by the rice. "She never eats until all of us have finished eating." Kankuro whispered across the table to Naruto. "That's weird." He commented just as the front door was swung opened. Amaya and the rest were startled at the noise, she rushed to the door and found Gaara standing there closing the door behind him. He looked up at Amaya, gazing into her eyes for a split second before walking past her to his room. Blushing she remembered what Naruto had told her not to long ago, jumping a little she went to the kitchen and bowed. "Please continue eating, we will be back shortly." Smiling she ran off to Gaara's room where he awaited her.

* * *

**Ok~ End of that one... Ugh when is the M rating going ot staaaart~ lol soon my pet soooooon~ xD Rate and review please, I do enjoy getting them :D**


	8. A Loss Love?

**Chapter Eight -** A Loss Love?

Amaya walked through the door Gaara had left open for her, she closed it behind her turning around to see him fully. He wore his Kazekage garb, that consisted of his white robe however he wasn't wearing his gourd. "Yes Gaara?" She had spoken up when the silence was to painful. "Amaya, I need you to take that robe off." He blushed softly at how the words came out, Amaya also blushed and held on tightly to the robe he had given her not to long ago. "Uhm... I-I meant-" He blushed grabbing the bag and giving it to her. "Go change into that and come out and show me." He commanded and lightly pushed her to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Feeling his hand on her back, holding the paper bag she had given her she blushed a little more. Allowing him to guide her to the bathroom she bowed some and shut the door. Curious as to what was in the bag she opened it gasping softly at the contents. She was happy at what she saw, grabbing the red cloth she held it out to see. Squealing slightly to herself she placed it on the tub as well as the other clothes. She found a bra, panties, leggings, skirt and a tank. She was a little embarrassed for Gaara after looking at the bra and panties. She slid the pretty red laced panties on, followed by the matching red laced bra and looked in the mirror. Blushing at what he had bought for her she slid the sand colored leggings on followed by the sea green/teal skirt. Last but not least she put on the red tank, if you could call it that, it fit snug on her waist and chest although the strap was one you placed behind your head. She loved her clothes looking in the mirror, it accentuated all her curves and made her feel happy and giddy inside. Placing the robe in the bag for washing she stepped out of the bathroom to show Gaara.

Gaara turned, hearing the knob turn, just in time to see her step forward and show him the clothes. She looked stunning, the clothes he had bought for her fit her well and showed her body like it was meant to be. The red tank top fitting close to her chest and stomache defining her breasts and the figure eight like style of her hips as he looked down to the skirt and leggings. The skirt being like a pencil skirt but bit enough to give her enough room to fight if need be. She had no shoes on as Gaara had forgotten about them, he frowned and thought of something. He still had his shoes from his adolecent years, in good condition as well. He took a pair out and offered them to her hoping they would fit for she was in dire need of shoes.

Amaya watched as Gaara looked her over, blushing bright when he lowered his eyes to her hips area. Suddenly he turned and rummaged through his closet pulling out a pair of shoes, handing them to her. She gratefully accepted and slipped them on. Almost perfect fit, they were just a little big but she could still wear them. Smiling and raising her hands to her hips bending her right knee she looked at him, "What do you think?"

"Very nice." He smirked and nodded. holding his hand out for the bag. Amaya gave it to him about to protest for she could carry it but he just took it and left the room. Stunned for a bare minimum she followed behind him after shutting the door to the bathroom and to his room. Gaara was already in the kitchen by the time she got to the stairs, throwing the bag with the robe in it he spoke to Temari, "Wash it by the time they leave."

Temari was stunned when a bag came hurdling at her face, catching it she examined it after she had heard Gaara's command. She found the robe inside, glancing up she teased, "Oh~ Gaara~ how did you get the robe off of her~?" She giggled when he blushed. He then ignored her teasing and went to the head of the table looking for food. Amaya entered then and all eyes were turned to her and her new outfit. "Oh." Temari gasped softly then looked at Gaara, "You bought her an outfit?" She smirked and looked back at Amaya, "Very nice taste Gaara, I'm going to have to bring you along shopping with me." She laughed and Kankuro joined in. The Leaf watched the siblings interact, noticing how joking they were. Just like any other joyful family. Sitting down Gaara growled some and glared at Temari, "Stop your teasing."

Temari just giggled placing the bag on the flood eating some more. Amaya came by with a bowl of rice for Gaara setting it next to him, he thanked her with a nod and a slight smile noticing some of his favorite food he grinned inside. He loved salted tongue grabbing a piece and ate it joyfully. It was one of the best salted tongues he had ever eaten, although he hasn't eaten very many since people were scared of him. The rest of the time at dinner was that of a happy time, talking amongst friends of times past, the future and of Gaara's title. Amaya smiled and listened to stories of younger Gaara, the chunin exams, battles to rescue Sasuke and even stories to rescue Gaara. Of course Amaya's happy attitued soon wavered into complete emptiness. She wished she had friends such as them when growing up, she wished she could grow up a normal child in a normal village. Her sadness soon becam anger at those who took her an torchured her to no end. A growl and hiss slowly slipped through her lips, her vision becoming a blur and hazed with red like blood. All heard this hiss and growl as they stared at Amaya with bewildered eyes, Gaara stood and hesitantly walked to Amaya. She was in slight attack mode, he had seen it before when battling with Naruto.

Temari was against her younger brother going near her, this is something they have never seen before and she didn't want him to experience this first hand. She stood half way and extended her arm to try and grab Gaara's sleeve, but failed. Gaara walked over to Amaya and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes.

Feeling slight pressure on her shoulder made Amaya gasp and look up into the eyes she knew and loved dearly. Gaara's eyes. However her body wanted to destroy all that would harm her. Her mind knew nothing wrong would take place if he was by her side. Her eyes filled with tears whispering to him, for only his ears. "Gaara, I'm scared." She whimpered getting his full attention, barely sparing a glance back he nodded and picked her up walking to the front door. She clung to his robes hiding her face as he walked past the table. He turned slightly, "Continue, we will be back... Shortly." He turned again and left the home as whisperes and complaints were heard behind him. "G-Gaara, wait!" Temari was heard amongst them, and of course he ignored her jumping on his floating sand, and flying away. He didn't fly far, just far enough to get to the outside of his office building. With Amaya still in his arms he entered the building and walked to his office, aware of all that looked at him, one in particular voiced her opinons openly. "G-Gaara-sama?! W-who's that?" She asked, Gaara ignored the female she may be his student but she had no reason to voice her concerns out loud. "G-Gaara-sama!" She practicly yelled again and he was beginning to dread the girl. "Matsuri... Don't you have missions to complete?" He growled slightly under his breath scaring the girl, Matsuri. "W-Well I was c-coming here to ask i-if y-you had already eaten dinner... S-Since you're so busy lately... I was going to bring you something to eat and ask about a mission." She stammered figiting with her fingers, looking down with a blush trying to be cute. Of course Gaara only saw her as his pupil and nothing more, he thought her advances were childish.

"I have already eaten a well meal, I have her to look after now. Go home Matsuri." He stated s a little coldly, only wanting to worry about the girl in his arms for she was now trembling and whimpering uncontrollably. He turned and left Matsuri with her hand outstretched wanting to grab ahold of Gaara and just command he bring his atttention to her and her alone.

Finally in his office he sighed some of relief that no one else had interupted him. Placing Amaya on his desk so he could stand facing her he uncovered her face holding her hands softly. She looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks her eyes full of fear. "What's wrong Amaya?" He asked wiping her tears away. "I'm scared Gaara... What... What if they appear on the way to the Leaf...? What if I try to kill my brother and his friends?!" She cried out closing her eyes and crying, shaking her head in disbelief at the thoughts her mind had conjured up. "Amaya, you'll be ok. Naruto will look after you." He spoke bending his head some to try and ger her to look him in the eyes. Of course she refused continuing to cry and whimper trying to curl up in a ball, but Gaara wouldn't allow this to happen. Blushing some he forced her legs down against the desk and slid in between her legs. Placing his hand lightly under her chin he forced her to look up at him, and of course she was willing, for Gaara and Gaara only.

* * *

**Yeah... Kinda loosing the characters with all this buuuuh... I don't know ehheh... Rate and Review please, I like reviews. Reviews make me want to write mooooore~ Lol. **


	9. A Torn Heart

**Chapter Nine - **A Torn Heart

Looking up into the sea green eyes she loved she blushed and realized he had slipped between her legs, making her straddle him. "Amaya..." Gaara whispered slight pain in his voice. "Yes Gaara..?" She returned tears again blurring her vision as they filled her eyes ready to overflow at any given moment. He sighed some and lowered his body to sit in the chair next to his desk trying to think clearly of ways to help her. He was never good at comforting his friends for he was all new to these emotions. Amaya's breath hitched as she wiped her tears."I-I'm sorry Gaara. Acting this way in front of you, I feel to ashamed." She bowed her head crossing her legs lifting them some trying to disappear. He watched the female and remembered the tattoo on her forehead, what made him remember was that he saw two on each of her shoulders, and decided to voice his findings to maybe get her thinking of domething different. "Amaya." He spoke and sat upright, proper in his chair, she looked slightly up from her bowed position and looked at him. "Yes?" She asked and he nodded his head to her left shoulder, "How many tattoos do you have?"

"Tattoos?" She asked and looked to where he had nodded. She gasped slightly at the fact that her tattoos were visable. "Oh!" She blushed and covered both wth her hands and then realized that her back was open to the public. "Oh Gaara... My tattoos!" She cried a little, "I-I didn't want anyone to see them!" Pouting she tried to widen her hair to cover those on her back. "How many do you have?" He asked again with a slight growl in annoyance. Her eyes widened some thinking that the answer was obvious. "I-I have 11. One for each head." Tilting her head she pointed them off, "Love," Her forehead. "Peace," Her right shoulder blade. "" Her left shoulder blade. "" Left wrist. "" Right wrist. "" Just above her right knee. "" Just above her left knee. "" Right ankle and finally "" on her left ankle.

Gaara watched her name off all 11 symbols, sadly he had just noticed them although there were plainly visable, most were at least. He nodded at all meanings and noticed they were different colors, matching the colors in her hair. "And the colors? Do they stand for anything?" His voice laced with curiocity. "But of course." She responded sweeping her hair to one side. "They match my hair; red for Fire, blue for Water, green for Wood, indigo for Space, pink for Health, brown for Earth, grey for Metal, light blue for Wind, purple for Poison, light purple for Sound, and yellow for Lightening." She smiled and looked at Gaara. He had a blank look on his face, she decided that he might not know what that meant exactly. "So..." She began and figited with her hands. "All the elements I had named off, I am capable of doing it. All techniques that go with wood I can do, earth I can do etc etc." Smling a little hoping that she hadn't said something weird.

"You can do all that? Have you tried doing a jutsu?" He asked more interested now, taking mental notes to put in her file. She nodded some looking at the ground, she needent think about anything as sand flowed up to her, she stretched her hand out as the sand formed a small ball in her palm. "Earth was always my favorite... It was always near me, supporting me, my cell was made of rocks-" She smiled forming the sand into what her cell had looked like. "I could always feel the earth pulsing in anger when someone came into my chambers." She laughed nervously hearing Earth huff in her head. _E- Of course I was angry! How could someone holding the great 11 headed dragon be so weak!_ He scoffed "Hey!" She growled catching Gaara's curiocity as he was about to ask what he had done. "There's a thing called sutras! Even you couldn't break them! What do you expect me to do? And with no ninja practice or background of it! Meanie!" She stuck out her tongue at no one in particular.

_H- You did your best... Earth, Stop being mean to her! She's just a girl! _Health had spoken up for the first time in a while. Amaya's eyes looked up at the ceiling then to her right, glancing to her left and then down following the conversations going on in her head. "Ugh guys you're giving me a headache~" Whinning and rubbing her temples Fire gave them all a smack. All was quiet in her head and she sighed in relief, then remembered that she was in the Kazekage's office with... The Kazekage in deed right in front of her. She looked at him a little shocked that she had a discussion with those in her body while Gaara was in her presence. She had never done that before because the last time she did that she was beaten, electricuted and feared even more.

Gaara just watched her taking more mental notes _So she is able to communicate with them in her head... I only heard the voices but was never on speaking terms with Shukaku... I believe I remember hearing Naruto was able to go to the place The Nine Tails was located and talk to him that way... _But his thoughts were interupted when he saw her eyeing him. "Oh, I was not aware you were able to talk to them."

_S- Of course not, he knows nothing of us! _Space scoffed and Amaya shushed him glaring to her right at nothing once again. "Uhm... Yes I am able to talk to them and they are able to hear me as I am talking now. They can hear others around me ever further than me. I can talk to them telepathicly or verbally. I normally do it telepathicly but my sanity slipped a little." She giggled and hopped down from the desk. "I think it's time we went back. It's already dark and... I do not wish to worry the others."

Gaara nodded and stood from his desk to escort her back home.

* * *

Walking along the streets was a little romantic for Amaya. When she remembered something that almost made her begin crying again. She shyly looked at Gaara, he was staring straight his eyes emotionless yet soft. A blush lightly hinted at her cheeks when he noticed her staring at him and turned his gaze to her. "Yes?"

"Uhm... Gaara..." She looked down a little chewing on her bottom lip. "Yes Amaya?"

"Do you think... We uhm... Could go back to the village you found me?" She looked to the side not wanting to see his reaction. He was a little stunned as he stopped walking, "You want to go back to the village? For?"

"My dog." She nodded and smiled remembering her companion. "It's been to long since I've seen her. I was the only one to feed her, when I was able to get food of course." She chuckled a little then sighed. "I want to go get her, I'm not sure if she'll come out for anyone else but me."

"Well... I suppose so, as long as someone was to accompany you." He rubbed on his chin debating the right people to go with her. Of course Naruto and Kakashi would be obvious candidates... As well as Temari. "Oh thank you Gaara!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the red head without thinking. Caught off guard he blushed and patted her back some just in time for the front door to swing open. Gaara automatically held her tight turning so that the door would hit right on his back, taking Amaya out of harms way. Naruto's head popped out of the opened door as he looked over to his left at Gaara's hunched form. "Gaara!" He beamed, but his enthusiastic smile soon fell when Gaara's head turned around and glared at his sun beamed friend. "Naruto..." He growled menicingly and Kankuro fell back, knowing he would be in serious trouble if Gaara found out he pushed Naruto into the door.

"G-Gaara wait! Stop!" He ran off as sand followed, exploding against the door, walls and at Naruto as Gaara's sand chased Naruto around. "I swear! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! GAARA!" Naruto yelled almost in a scream. Amaya busted out in little fits of giggles watching the two. She walked to Gaara placing her hand softly on his arm tugging like a child trying to get attention from their mother. "Gaara, we should go inside." Gaara looked at the female and nodded. The sand receded back into Gaara's gourd. "You'll need to depart tomorrow in the morning so that the Leaf may get back to their village." He spoke to her walking to the front door. "Of course. I shall pack a few things tonight." Gaara ust nodded and left inside to his room after he told Temari, Kakashi and Naruto that he needed to see them in his room now.

Temari was a little brought back when she entered Gaara's room. She hardly ever came in here, he didn't like people coming into his room without his knowledge or permission. Of course it was a first for Naruto and Kakashi, they didn't know what to think about his room. His room was big, for someone who never slept, there was a king sized bed in the corner. His Kazekage hat hung right above the beds headboard, assuming he brought it home when he came home to keep it safe. A big desk was just to the left of the bed, the wall lined with bookshelves filled with many books and scrolls. There happened to be three more doors in his room, one Naruto assumed led to a bathroom. Another, he also assumed, led to a closet, however he didn't know about the third door.

"I have brought you in here to talk about Amaya. It seems that she has a dog that we left in the village. This is a top secret mission I hope I can intrust to you." Gaara looked up at the three ninjas in his room. All nodded and waited for Gaara to continue, "Amaya will be accompanying you, for the dog will come out to her only."

All nodded, "We will dicuss this more in the morning before you leave. You should get your rest for it will be a long day ahead of you tomorrow." And with that, Gaara turned and headed to his desk. Temari nodded and smiled, "Night Gaara~" Giggling as she left. "Night Gaara-san." Kakashi saluted and disappeared. "Night Gaara, and don't worry... I'll protect my sister. you know that." He grinned his sun beamed grin and left, but not after attacking Gaara in a tight hug. Gaara sighed as the blonde left his room shutting it softly behind him. He thought he could try and sleep, knowing it wouldn't do him any justice. So he sat at his desk and watched the clock tick. He was about to leave to his office to do some much needed work when a knock was heard at the door.

* * *

**Oooooh~ Who's there?! :D And sorry about the symbols, I forgot what I had put so I need to get some new ones but I didn't want to keep you all waiting so... Just bypass the part where she shows her tats xDD I will try and update soon ;^; **

**And if you haven't realized yet I made another story :3 it's called When will the Sun shine on me?**

**Rate and review my lovelys :DDDD**


	10. Give In

**Chapter Ten - **Give in

A knock at the door was heard and Gaara tilted his head slightly to the side. "Enter." He commanded but the door didn't budge. Curious as to what was beyond he stood and opened the door to find, no other than Amaya. "Amaya?" He asked lowering his head some to try and see her face. With her bangs in the way it was almost impossible to see her facial expressions, not that Gaara was any good at reading them however. "Amaya whats wrong?" He asked again and noticed she was shivering, the pajama's his sister lent her were probably to silky for the young girl. "Come inside..." He sighed and finally got a reaction from her as she stepped through the door and stood by his bed.

Going next to her he wrapped his robe around her to give her extra warmth. He needed to get some real sleeping wear for her, the purple silk nightgown was to thin and cool for her. Gaara sighed and stood next to his bed, the back of his knees at the foot, standing in front of Amaya. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and shook her a bit trying to get a response. Of course, he'll regret the dicission of touching her momentarily, for in one split second she jumped at him. Pushing him onto the bed, straddling his lap.

Gaara stared at her wide eyed unable to really do anything, to stunned at what had just happened as well as the position she was in. She hissed seductively as she rolled her hips on his private area. Naturally his member started to get hard, a feeling he never had experienced before. "Ah." He gasped feeling her hot pussy rub up against him. "A-Amaya.." He gasped faintly pushing her back some to sit up. "G-Gaara~" She moaned faintly and grabbed onto his shoulders as he sat up. "Amaya stop!" He growled softly to not frighten her. And of course she stopped her movements but just whined on top of him. "G-Gaara please~ It... It hurts~" She gasped biting her bottom lip and pouting looking cutely into his eyes. Gaara stared at her then shook his head, "Amaya the Land of Suna has many rules. We cannot commit such acts! We are not married!" He coaxed, hoping she would stop her attempts. "Who cares about Suna laws~ Gaara... I'll find someone else... I swear I will I... I need it so badly!" She gasped almost tearing up. "You don't know what its like! I can't stop cold turkey Gaara I need this badly." She began to cry and hid her face against his shoulder.

Gaara sighed softly and rubbed her back, being accustomed to trying to make the female feel better. "Amaya.. I kinda know how you feel... Before I met Naruto, I was a cold hearted killer. I needed and wanted to kill to feel alive. My eyes were opened to me when we fought and he won, his gathered his strength by trying to protect his friends." He pushed Amaya back to stare her in the eyes. "I have tried really hard to get where I am now, to be the Kazekage of this land. I went from a killer that everyone hated... To a man that people look up to." He smiled slightly, "I'm sure if we work on your condidtion... You'll be able to have sleepful nights."

Amaya watched his expressions turn from surpreissed, to emotionless then to slight happiness as he refurred to his friend, her brother. "N... Naruto helped you... And not you're able to have a happy life?" She asked cocking her head to the side. He nodded and she rubed at her chin. "But... What about this feeling... I can't ever get rid of it..." She pouted at Gaara. He blushed and thought of many different ways he could try and help her. "have you uhm... Tried pleasing yourself?" He asked very embarrassed with a light blush creeping on his cheeks. She nodded, "Of course... I was just doing that but I can't get the affect I want... It's not as good when you have a thick, warm, hard..." She blushed and licked her lips lightly her eyes glazing over in lust, "Cock... Forcing its way in... Pounding and pounding against my womb..." She blushed when she felt Gaara's member stiffen more at her explanation. "You seem... Turned on Gaara~" She giggled slightly stroking his member through his clothes. "I-It's a natural response for a man in my... Predicament..." He blushed brighter and lifted her up setting her down on the bed next to him trying to cover his now risen tent.

"A-Amaya... We can't, I'm sorry but you're going to have to find a different way of doing your business. I don't want this-" He motions between the two, "to get ahead of themselves and I just become a toy, a release for you." He frowned slightly, he always wanted to try to have a real relationship with a girl... However the only candidate he would even consider was Matsuri because she was one of the first people to acctually talk to him and become his student.

"G-Gaara... Would you like... To maybe start a relationship with me?" She asked, then gasped at the words that slipped from her lips. She covered her mouth wide eyed as she dreaded his response. Gaara stared at the female, wide eyed himself taken once again by surprise. "Excuse me?" He asked wanting to hear it again. Someone wanted to be with him... "Gaara... I- I like you... A lot... I follow you everywhere, I look for you when you are gone. I miss you when you're out on your missions or your meetings... Your eyes... Are what I long for when I have my attacks... You're the only one I want to be with..." She looked at him finally laying everything out on the table.

"You... You don't know me Amaya..." He turned his head to the side and stood walking to his desk. "You wouldn't be happy with me. I already know it."

"How can you be so sure...?" She countered also walking to the desk. "Because I'm a monster. A horrible person that... No one would love in a romantic way..." He sighed and sat down ruffling through his paperwork. "Gaara... Can't you give me a try... Please?" She pleaded softly almost lower than a whisper. He stilled his hands and thought...

Amaya stood and waited. "You don't have to give me a reply right now... But I would like one before we leave tomorrow... When we get my dog... We're leaving back to the Leaf... And I don't wish to be left hanging on your reply... Please Gaara... Get some sleep..." She smiled weakly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry that I jumped on you... I will try my hardest to get past this..." She smiled weakly again and left back to her own room.

Gaara sat there thinking about what she had said. His heart thumped against his chest thinking about her. "Could we...?" He asked to no one in particular. He's always wanted to have a relationship with someone he loved. He did like being around the girl, she was useful and always by his side. She would comfort him when he was stressed, feed him of her own accord when he didn't even feel a bit hungry, but when he smelled her cooking his stomach would growl hungrily. So in turn he sighed and finally gave in to his hearts wishful demands.

* * *

The next morning Gaara was sitting downstairs already waiting for his fellow ninja. Amaya was the first to come down, she blushed brightly at seeing his face and hurried to the kitched to cook breakfast before the ninja came down. She woke early because it was only 4 in the morning and the sun rose at 6. However he knew that the Leaf would want to get going before the sun came out. "Amaya.." Gaara spoke in his husky voice that made her shiver in pleasure. "Y-yes Gaara?" She asked firing up the stove placing a skillet with butter already in it. Getting from the fridge she grabbed bacon, eggs and bread. Deciding a western style meal was best, not enouth time to make a japanese styled breakfast. "About... your request last night-" He began but was cut off when the hyper active Naruto came running in the room when Amaya placed the bacon on the skillet. "Mmh! Is that bacon?!" He asked and practually ran Gaara over to meet with his sister. "Morning brother." She smiled and he instantly teared up as she called him brother. "M-Morning sister!" He cried tears like waterfalls happy that he had a relative.

"Morning Naruto." Gaara called out making said blonde turn and beam like the sun. "Mornin' Gaara!"

"If you would like to sit breakfast will be ready shortly before we depart."

"Thank you Amaya, that would be wonderful." Kakashi spoke as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "Kakashi, I hear you are wantint to depart from the village Amaya was kept to your own." Gaara addressed Kakashi and sat at the head of the table. "Ah... Yes." He closed his eye in the way of a smile. "It would of course be easier than coming back here to leave."

Gaara nodded and Amaya placed an egg, two slices of bacon and a toasted muffin in front of him. "Gaara." She smiled then placed a plate for Naruto and Kakashi. "Thank you." Kakashi smiled and Naruto dug in saying thank you with a full mouth. Amaya giggled and prepared more as the rest of the Leaf squad came down, along with the two Sand nin to see her off. "Amaya." Temari called walking to the girl as she flipped an egg, "Yes?" Amaya smiled and looked at Temari. "We'll miss you..." She smiled sadly back. "Oh Temari I'll be back~ You can't keep me from the Sand~ If it gets to cold in the land of Fire I'll be here in no time flat." She giggled and Temari joined in. "Yeah you get pretty used to the desert air. It'll be a nice change to go there. And of course we'll visit when we have to visit the Leaf to do business."

Amaya nodded plating the eggs and bacon as well as the muffin. "Here, eat everyone." And all dug in, Naruto watched amaya from his spot when he was finished. Getting up he gave her the dish uncertain of where to put it, "You going to eat?" He asked following her as she put it in the sink rinsing it off and washing it. Shaking her head he cocked his to the side. "Amaya.." Gaara spoke and made her freeze, she had forgotten that he was in the room with them for he rarely eats here at the house she would have to go to his office and bring him food. "Y-yes Gaara?" She turned and smiled cutely at said male and she was rewarded with a glare. "Buh! Gaara!" She pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. "No buts, eat some food." He commanded as he stood bringing his plate with him setting it in the sink now filling with water. "Buh Gaara I don't want to get sick." She whispered when he was near her. "Amaya you need to get on a schedule that you can eat and not get sick. Eat some bread at least." He whispered back and all stared at them. They bickered like an old couple, all could see this except... For Naruto.

"Does she not eat?" He asked tilting his head to get in the view of Amaya and Gaara. Gaara cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, since her inprisonment she rarely got to eat. Only eating uhm..." He looked up not wanting to say cum to embarrass her. "Eat what?" Naruto looked at Gaara for the answer. "Cum Naruto." Amaya chimmed in with an emotionless expression, it wasn't that big of a deal to her. She didn't care what others thought about her. Naruto blushed bright with embarrassment and then anger, "WHAT?!" He yelled raising his hands in the air. "N-Naruto calm down, it's ok. I'm fine now. I'll eat I'll eat!" She stared wide eyed not wanting him to cause a scene. "Good." Naruto smiled and Gaara smirked slightly, his stupid blonde friend did have some intellegence in him.

Amaya slumped against the counter rummaging through the fridge. "How about if I make myself a smoothy? Would that work?" Looking to Gaara she pulled out a banana and apple. Gaara tapped his chin then rubbed it, "Yeah I suppose that would be ok." He nodded and she beamed, "Yay~" Giggling she cut up some fruit putting some in a cup placing her hand over it she used Wind to create a current slicing the fruit and seeds into a liquid. She repeated the action three more times filling the cup with a fruit smoothy.

"Whoa~" Naruto smiled watching her, "That's so awesome Amaya!" Said silver head blushed and looked around her at those who didn't know she did that. She then remembered that she had only shown Gaara for she wanted a smoothy before and asked if he wanted one. "Ehheh." She smiled rubbing the back of her head like Naruto does, and of course Naruto copied the action. "That's awesome Amaya I didn't know you could do that."

All looked at the stupid blond, Gaara had just informed them only a few days ago that she had a demon inside her like Naruto and Gaara used to have having many powers as well. Many facepalmed and the rest wished to.

"Ah, yeah heh. I've been able to do this since birth." She smiled and created a little tornado in her hand showing Naruto. "Whoa!" She smiled wide "That's so awesome!"

"Thanks Naruto."

"So you have the wind chakra network like myself? Wow we really are related!" He exclaimed happily as he laughed. "Gaara." Amaya whispered catching said males attention. "I believe we should leave now." She smiled sadly and tilted her head to the left, hope clear in her eyes. Gaara nodded, "Alright everyone, it's time to leave before the sun comes up." He looked out the window, the faint highlights of the sun coming into view. "Right!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing his things, Amaya went to Temari and apologized for not cleaning the mess before she left. Temari laughed a little and patted her head, "You're so sill Amaya. Come let's get our things." She smiled and pulled Amaya with her grabbing their backpacks with necessary items. Although Temari's was just a hip bag for she would be back after showing the Leaf out.

Now that everyone was ready and at the door they all walked to the gate. Gaara watched Amaya the whole time wanting to get her alone to talk to her before she departed. Kankuro hugged Amaya tightly, "I'm going to miss you!" He sniffled, "I don't want to go back to Temair's cooking!" He cried and Temari smacked the top of his head, Naruto started busting out laughing. Shikamaru snicked some that made Temari blushed and regain her composure.

"Amaya." Gaara whispered pulling her to the side to talk privately. "Yes Gaara?" She smiled still giggling some at Kankuro and Temari. "About... What we talked about last night..." He bagan and she immediately quieted down to listen, "I... I suppose, if you don't mind.." He looked to the side scratching his cheek absentmindedly. "We could try it." He blushed slightly and looked at her, she beamed and hugged him tightly wrapping her slim arms around his neck almost purring. "Oh Gaara~" She cried softly and Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her just as tight.

The group watched what was happening, baffled that Gaara could show such emotion. Even though he has done very well in trying to figure other people out and get emotions for himself. Shikamaru nudged Temari getting her full attention, "Hey, what's going on over there?" He asked nodding to the two. "I'm not sure, and I can't hear whats going on." She peered over Naruto's shoulder for the blond just so happened to be in front of her at a moment like this.

Gaara let Amaya go and she complied by also letting go. "Here." He said as his hands moved forming a mini sized gourd, just like his. "That way, you'll always think if me and you'll always have a part of me with you." He smiled slightly as she beamed watching some of his sand fill the little gourd up. "Th-thank you so much." Blushing and taking the small gourd tying it to her belt. "How do I look?" She asked once again putting her left hand on her hip and her right hand in her hair. He looked her up and down, "Stunning..." Smiling softly he then dropped the smile and started walking to the others "You better come back to me soon."

"Of course Gaara." Smiling and following they met up with the others. "Alright, be careful on your journey." Gaara spoke, he was then tackled by Naruto in a bear hug. "Oof!" Slightly caught off guard once again by the Uzumaki's. "Na-ru-to!" Sakura began yelling holding her fist about to punch Naruto for disrespecting the Kazekage once again. "Hey! S-Sakura! I-I'm allowed to hug him! He's MY friend!" He pouted hiding behind the red head. "R-Right Gaara?" Looking to said red head as he nodded and held up a hand to Sakura. "I only allow the Uzumaki siblings as well as my own siblings to ever touch me as so." He spoke in his deep raspy voice. Amaya knew she would miss that voice of his, his warmth, his being next to her.

"Alright guys, lets get a move on." Kakashi smiled with his eyes and started walking toward the gate to leave, Temari following on his heels after she told her brothers she would be back soon giving them both a hug and kiss, making Gaara growl softly and Kankuro have a blank expression.

Finally following Temari out Amaya looked back and waved to Gaara, but Kankuro thought it ment for him as he waved back shouting that he loved her and her cooking and to not stay to long. Amaya giggled and followed the party out on their journey to get her dog.

* * *

**BLAH! Otay~ Rate and Review! Reviews make me write faster because I love to know what you, the readers think of my story. Please cretique it as you see fit. I don't get mad to often. I want to be able to change my story or make it more suspenceful for you, so you can continue to read it! :D**

**Don't forget about my other story! When will the Sun shine on me? It's a work in process like all stories keehee :D 3**


	11. A Night In The Woods

**Chapter Eleven - **A Night in the Woods...

Amaya wiped her forehead in a mock to wipe sweat from it. They had only walked a little ways, Amaya looking back and still seeing Gaara's still body watching them leave. A pang of hurt filled her heart watching the man she had admired and grown to like was getting smaller and smaller as they walked. Finally he saw him turn slowly and walk back to his office, she assumed. Her eyes trained to see that of which no one else can.

"Hopefully we won't run into a sand storm." Temari remarked walking ahead of the group, Amaya knew she needed to get to know everyone since she was going to be living in the same village as they but she felt more safe when with Temari. So she jogged to the front of the line and entangled her hand with Temari's. Used to this action she did the same squeezing her hand softly to silently reassure her. Giggling happily Amaya latched her other arm around Temari's resting her cheek on her shoulder. Naruto watched this all unfold and was a little jealous at their interaction. In turn he walked up to Amaya and nervously held out his hand. Happy and glad her brother was next to him she unwrapped her arm from Temari's and held Narutos. She felt wonderful, like she was a true family with these people... However the one she wanted most was back in his own village. She didn't know where she belonged anymore, in the village in the Snow, in Suna, in the Leaf... She didn't know what was to become of her and her hardships ahead.

Naruto yawned loudly of boredom and sleepiness, trying to entertain her brother Amaya started to hum a song that was always stuck in her head. "Hmmm hm hm hmmh huuuum." She blushed softly continuing when no one stopped her. The Suna heat felt good on her bones, relishing in on the heat for she was always used to the cold night airs back in her prison cell. "We're actually almost out of Suna, we're about half way now and you should be back with the trees and flowers by the time the sun is about to set.. That is if we don't encounter a storm." She giggled on that last part squatting a little. "Come on Amaya I'll carry you, this'll go along faster if we ran." She noted and Amaya was about to wrap her arms around Temari's neck when Naruto chimed in, "I'll carry her." He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. Amaya looked toward him then back at Temari as she rose and shrugged, "Fine by me." She smiled and pushed Amaya in Naruto's general direction "Let the siblings get to know one another a little better." She commented again as Naruto squatted and Amaya wrapped her fragily thin arms around his thick neck. "OK!" He smiled and hoastered her up grabbing her legs tightly his backpack now on the front of him. "I-I'm sorry I'm so heavy." she spoke shyly into Naruto's ears and he scoffed, "If you think you're heavy then I must be obese!" He laughed and started after Temari in a sprint. Lee roared thrusting his fists up in the air, "Oh! I am inspired! More training exercises! Good job Naruto!" He exclaimed moving his bag to the front of him bending some in front of Neji, "Neji." He spoke and said black head looked at his companion in that of disgust "No Lee!" Exclaimed Neji as he ran off in pursuit of his fell nin. Lee right on his heels trying to pick him up to put him on his back, "But Neji!" He whined at said male. "I said no Lee." Stated the male glaring at Lee with his byuakagon to try and seem more intimidating.

Pouting Lee straightened his pack and ran along side his party trying to find the positive side to all of this.

* * *

Finally the party made it to the edge of the sand and forest, it was still light out but the sun was setting. Walking for about half the way did play it's toll on the time and effects of getting to their destination that much longer than planned. Most of the team huffed a little from the heat or the sun and running non stop. Naruto slid Amaya off of him as he wiped the sweat from his brows, Amaya patted his back some apologizing for being so heavy once again. Naruto laughed some and waved off her apologies for they were unnecessary. Temari watched Amaya, she hugged her tightly catching the girl by surprise for she was about to puff out at Naruto. "We'll see you soon, ok?" Smiling Temari kissed her forehead gently like mothers would their children going off to school for the first time, Amaya knew this because she would watch the mothers wave goodbye to their children when they first left the house on their own. Her eyes started to burn with hidden tears trying to break free and waterfall down her cheeks, but Amaya wanted to stay strong for the Sand shinobi. So putting on a big grin she kissed Temari's cheek in return, "Don't worry Temari. I'll write and send pictures and the likes. I'll miss you all in Suna, but I hope to see you in the future as well as I come to you." Closing her eyes to make her smile more cute than ever Temari hugged her tighter. "Yes yes of course." She giggled a little letting her go. Amaya left like she was falling from a cliff, being apart from Temari, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear her and Kankuro's wild and childish bickering... Gaara's sweet raspy voice commanding her to do this and that, between her legs tightened deliciously at the thought of being commanded by that man. A blush formed on her cheeks and she felt like she was falling into a dark pit, trying to stay conciseness knowing she wouldn't like what happened after she had awaken fully.

Not noticing the female in distress Temari walked to Shikamaru and lightly punched his arm smiling, "I'll be seein' you at the Chunin exams right?" Giggling softly then turned to Kakashi as Shikamaru gave a grunt and a low 'What a drag' comment in return. "Take care of her." She said waving to Kakashi, "She'll be in good hands. You don't have to fret." He smiled with his eyes once again. Satisfied with their responses she turned to Naruto who was watching Amaya intently. "Get to know her, she's sweet and caring. Be carefully." She warned almost glaring into Naruto's gentle ocean blue eyes. They grew wide slightly at her warning and he just grinned, shoving it off. "Of course, we'll get along great! Hehe" He then walked away from her and tackled Amaya almost knocking her off her feet.

Amaya being tackled was the one thing she needed at that moment. Once Naruto collided with her she snapped out of her day dreaming of being in bed with Gaara. Smiling some she hugged Naruto, "Teach me how to jump like you do?" She asked after Temari calmed herself from his forceful attack on her. "Sure!" He exclaimed as Temari said her goodbyes to the group as well as giving a last kiss and wave to Amaya. She turned on her heels and began running back to her village. Amaya so wanted to run along side her but knew she was no longer part of Suna... She was and has always been a Leaf villager.

Naruto waved his hand in front of Amaya's face trying to get her attention. "Oh!" She exclaimed and blushed, embarrassed at gazing off. "Sorry Naruto. I'm listening." And she was then, her full attention to the blond male next to her, her cousin and brother. "So, you see. You like... Try to... You're legs need to be like a spring, coiling it down. Like squatting and then-!" He huffed as he squatted and jumped really high onto a branch quite a ways up a tree. "And jump letting the spring take flight!" He grinned and Kakashi facepalmed at his explanation, but Amaya got what he was saying so in turn, she squatted a little and forced her body upwards in the biggest jump she had done in her life. It was a little to high for her comfort, jumping up and colliding with many branches and twigs as she then was above the trees and floating up until, her force stopped and gravity took its tole as she started to fall. "AAAHHH!" She screamed falling down and curled into a ball to not cause as much damage.

_Kazu- What are you doing fool! Use your wings!_ Wind instructed. _W-Wings?!_ She exclaimed having a discussion in her head at the wrong moment now learning about her wings. _W- Yes wings you fool! _It sounded as if he grunted when wings ripped through her skin flapping free and catching the wind under it's leather like flaps. Her eyes widened as she stilled in the air, now floating as the wings softly flapped to keep her afloat. Naruto jumped up and almost collided with her in hopes to find her. "WAH!" He yelled just missing her but shocked at the wings that almost smacked him in the face. "HOLY!" He yelled again as he fell to a branch now standing on it. "Amaya?!" He asked confused and surprised. "I know!" She almost shrieked in pure pleasure, turning her body forward and commanding her wings to flap a little harder she flew in circles around him laughing all the while. "Whoa." Kakashi muttered watching her as she softly grazed against the wind like a bird.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch descending as Amaya flew to the ground softly landing on her feet. "Wow!" She exclaimed as the wings folded and melted back into her back, a tattoo of dragon wings now visible "You're amazing Amaya! How'd you do that?!" He asked and tried to make wings appear on his back as well. Giggling and scratching the back of her head like Naruto always does she responded, "Aha, well Kaze commanded me to use my wings and before I knew it-" She slightly paused as a ripping sound once again was heard as the wings tore through her flesh expanding free, "-there was a ripping sound and BAM! Instant wings." She smiled folding her wings against her back as they then returned to her body as a tattoo design. "Wow Amaya! You're beast is cool!" He smiled and the Fox grunted and growled a little making Naruto have a comical sweat drop, "I mean.. Not as cool as Kurama of course ehehe."

"Who's Kurama?" She asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head again, "Kurama is my tailed beast."

"Tailed beast?" She asked again tilting her head to the side. They both ignored the other party, even though they were trying their hardest to get the attention of the male and female before them. Sighing softly they decided to let it go.

* * *

It was now dark and we set up camp, Kakashi was put on patrol first. Amaya lay there wide awake, the itching feeling she had before was back now that her mind was free to wonder where ever it wished, and right now it was dreaming of Gaara's commanding voice and his manly features. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she tried to invision it in her mind. Those dormant in her groaned and made noises of irritation being able to hear all her thoughts and even picturing it themselves. _Kaze- Come on Amaya... Give it a rest, didn't you tell that boy you would work it out?_ He asked and she started to pant not listening. She needed to get away, she could make a 'stick' easily with a tree, although it could give her splinters as well as kill her if it torn something. She could make it out of rock; _a long... Hard 'stick'._ She purred in her mind, but it also came faintly from her lips. Between her legs pinched in a pleasurable way and she knew she needed release, now. Getting up from the ground sliding the blanket she got from Naruto off and stood. Kakashi raised a brow, "where you going" He asked and she looked at him and smiled, trying to not be strained. "I need to use the bathroom." He nodded "Be careful and come right back." He said re-positioning himself against the tree. For a second she stared at him, he was very good looking. The fire blazing and the light danced softly against his hard features. She felt herself drool, licking her lips and quickly picturing herself trying to get away from the trans she was going into. "Something wrong?" He asked, shaking her head she turned and walked away from the party.

In a secluded place, the light from the fire barely visible she sighed in relief. Sitting against the tree and pulling her stockings down she looked at herself. The panties Gaara had bought her were almost soaked. _Ugh..._ She sighed then though of Gaara, staring at the red panties she wore. Her blush brightened when her right hand found its way to her folds. "Ah~" She moaned lightly rubbing her clit with her middle finger. Biting her bottom lip she shoved her finger between the plump pink folds sliding down against her inner wall. "Nyah~" She gasped and rubbed a little fast, sticking another finger in trying to cum fast, to be satisfied. However she didn't want fingers, no she wanted Gaara in her now. Whimpering as she slid another finger in her, her thumb grazing against her clit as she pumped her hand in and out making sloshing sounds from her pussy juices. "G-Ga-Gaara~" She moaned and thought of him, of his long thin yet strong finger sliding into her, deeper than what she was able to do. Arching her back some she moaned out her fantasies making her close to cumming. His middle finger, the longest finger, pump in and out of her faster and faster as she was now doing. She fantasized at her was sucking on her breast, pinching and pulling on her nipple. Sliding her left hand up under her shirt as to recreate what she fantasized pulling and pinching her nipple causing her hips to roll and beg for more. Her back arching more and her head tilting back as she came onto her hand. The pleasure that peeked and spilled over flowing. She panted and convulsed on the floor, finally her hand stopped its movements, opening her eyes and sitting up slowly she looked at herself. A puddle of her juices were around her pussy. "Ugh..." She groaned trying to move without making her pussy pinch to cause more pleasure. Kicking the dirt as to cover what she had just done feeling embarrassed that she had just fingered herself. "Mizu... I need water..." She rasped low, still feeling the affects of her pleasure. _Mizu- Sure honey. _She complied as Amaya waved her hands on front of her, water seeping up from the dirt to form a bubble. Placing both her hands in the bubble and scrubbing her hands clean hoping the smell of her actions would linger.

Once she was satisfied that her hands were clean enough the water fell back to the earth from once it came, a strong line of wind came her way drying her hands in a flash. "Thank you Kaze." She smiled internally. Sighing softly she walked back to the party, she didn't think she took that long but when she got back Shikamaru was now keeping watch. He looked up to her and nodded, "Kakashi told me you went to the bathroom, I was about to get up and search for you. You've been gone a while so I was a little worried. But you're safe so it's ok." He sighed and rested against the tree Kakashi was just at. She nodded and said sorry softly, but it carried to him. Laying back down in her place exhausted from the release she was keeping for almost a week. Closing her eyes slowly she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Rate and review, tell me what you think :3**


	12. Hokage

**Chapter Twelve - Hokage**

Darkness once again was all that she saw, in front of her, behind, and both her sides as well as up and below her. She didn't know what was going on, she had never had dreams such as these when she was in the village. _The village..._ She thought internally a little sad that she had left her only companion alone to fend for herself. Then in a flash she was back in that village, back in that cellar. She gasped moving to get up but restraints clanked together. Looking to her right and left wrists were shackles almost cutting off her circulation, turning her hands a light shade of blue. _"Nnnh!" _She gasped and tugged harshly on the beated metal, rewarded with a shriek as it protested to release her. Quickly gazing to the right and then the left she saw no one. Thankful for that she slightly relaxed wondering why she was in such a place. Eyes shooting opened wide, her heart beating faster and faster as she realized one factor she hadn't thought of until this moment. _Maybe... It was all a dream..._ Tears welped up in her eyes at her sudden realization. _No..._ Allowing the tears to flow from her eyes down her cheeks in denile. "NO!" She screamed and shot up almost headbutting Naruto in the chin. "Wah!" He gasped pushing back before she got a good whack on him.

"Amaya, you ok?" He asked patting her back softly. Her eyes wide as she starde ahead, the sun's rays just beginning to shine over the dark horizon creating a beautiful orangey indigo color she fonded. Her breathing that was once ragged and rough was now soft and even. "I'm ok Naruto, Arigato." Smiling softly and getting up Naruto was satisfied with her answer. He as well as the others started packing up their belongings and set out jumping across the tree branches. Amaya giggling and laughin the whole way, excited to no longer be a burden and walking for herself. She could fly but it took a lot of energy to flap her wings so low to the earths crust.

Finally after stopping once or twice, Lee horribly against it and complaing the whole way, they made it to the border of summer and winter. Snow flakes started to slowly decend from the clouds that lay like a blanket over the blue sky. Sakura shivered and rubbed her arms to get warmth. "A-Amaya-chan, you lived in this?" She asked as smoke like vapors come from her mouth. "Yeah, but this is summer! Haha!" She smiled raising her hands up lightly grazing them against some ice that surrounded a tree branch. "Feels so good to be out to touch it all." Somberly she picked up some snow that had bundled up on the trees and floor. A soft smile then graced her features feeling the cold sensation making her hands numb. "This feels amazing." She giggled softly, her ears then flicking sharply as she heard a sudden noise to her right. It was light foot steps that slowly grew in loudness and size. A brillient smile spread across as she braced herself for the thing she came all this way for, her dog.

What lept out from the bushes didn't look like a dog, but more like a werewolf with it's size and growl of satisfaction. The dog collided with Amaya making her fall on her back with fits of giggles irrupted through her lips as the dog licked her face. The dog was the size of Akamaru, Naruto screamed as he thought the dog was eating her. He was hidden behind Kakashi with his eyes round and white scared of said dog. Giggling Amaya petted her lovable companion, "There there." She slid out from the dog standing next to her facing the others. "Guys, this is Anah. Anah this is Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji." Her smile widened as the dog followed her gesters to the 6 nin in front of her.

"That is one huge dog!" Naruto screamed hiding more behind Kankashi. "I guess so. She's gotten a little bigger since I last saw her." Hoping on Anah she lowered her body to lay on the dog petting her fur softly content. "Well I guess that means we can head back to the Leaf." Kakashi smiled with his eyes as he turned and started to walk towards the Leaf, everyone follwed as well as Anah. Walking just fast enough to keep up but keep the girl steady and still on her wide back.

"AAAAAH!" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms up high above his head. "Finally! Home!" He exclaimed beaming a big smile running for the gates and to his favorite place on Earth. "Naruto wait." Kakashi breathed making said blonde halt in his strides. "Whaaa?" He frowned turning around and looking at Kakashi with the silliest annoyed look ever. All others passed him by to make their reports and take showers and relax for the smallest amount of time. Almost all, Lee ran off to find Guy-Sensei to train some more. "You need to come with me so that we can have Amaya-chan meet the Hokage." He looked at Naruto with slight annoyance as well walking past said male to the gates. Anah was right behind him, Naruto looked at the girl on the mighty dog's back. She had fallen asleep since no one came to attack and all was smooth.

Walking through the town was a little uncomfortable as they watched Anah walk by whispering about the young girl on her back. As well as the big dog, wondering if she was harmless much like Kiba's Akamaru or any of the Inuzuka's. Naruto walked next to Anah, running his fingers through her long fur as she looked up to him with her eyes closed and mouth open as she panted in glee. Smiling down at the big dog he started to quicken the pace wanting to show Amaya around the town before nightfall. Anah followed quickening her pace as well zigzagging through the town and the alley ways jumping on buildings and trying to not let the sleeping Amaya fall flat on her face.

Finally in front of the familiar red dome Naruto opened the door for the big dog and started to run up the stairs ignoring the female that was at the front desk. She knew Naruto well but he still had to sign in, formalities were important. Anah hot on his trail he opened the door to the Hokage's office a smile plastered on his face that brightened the room. "Baa-chaaaaaaan!" He yelled saluting the young woman that was currently talking with Kakashi-sensei. "Oh, Kakashi Sensei!" He smiled and walked up to the male, Anah sitting down where he was and licking Amaya's face to attempt to wake her.

"Did you bring Amaya?" He asked the one visable eye closing into a cresent moon shape indicating his smile. "Of course, I said I would." Naruto pouted a little as Amaya yawned and stood wobbily. Anah standing by her side helping her walk to the desk. "Baa-chan, Amaya. Amaya, baa-chan!" His smile widened as Amaya stretched her pale slender hand out and shook Tsunade's hand. Tsunade made sure her grip was very loose as to not break her bones.

"Amaya Uzumaki Baa-chan." She smiled and immediately Tsunade could tell the resemblence. Her smile seemed to brighten up the room in an instant even though it was a weak one. "Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Her smile fell slightly as she tapped her chin. "Hokage?" A tilt of the head and a blank look to her face. "What's a Hokage?"

"What's a Hokage?" Tsunade asked quizzically, clearly dumbfounded that this female didn't know about such things as Kage. "Maa maa, Baa-chan! Amaya has been held captive by a village in the Snow region, she kinda doesn't know much about the outside world." Naruto smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I see..." Tsunade hummed as she entwined her fingers together staring at the young girl in front of her. "YEAH! Did you know there's such a thing as SAND?!" She smiled brightly with a soft giggle. "I mean, I knew such things in the world but to know they EXISTED! Sur-real I swear." Giggles were heard as she started to pet a thing attatched to her side.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked truely curious as she tilted her head to the side to try and get a better view. "Nyah. Gaara-sama gave it to me when we left for here." Her smile softened considerably as her other hand began petting her dog, Anah's head. "I see." Tsunade smiled softly, Naruto looked from Amaya to Tsunade back again in confusion. Amaya's eyes drooped slightly, clearly tired although she was asleep the whole time coming to Konoha. "How about you go get some rest and we can talk some more tomorrow hm?" She smiled as Naruto nodded taking Amaya's hand leading her away. "See you tomorrow Baa-chan." He smiled as Amaya turned around and bowed deeply to the Hokage. "Goodbye Baa-chan. I cannot wait to be in your presence yet again tomorrow. I do so enjoy your company." A tilt of her head with a very cute smile, turned and walked out. Naruto guiding and Anah right behind them.

Tsunade stared after the girl in slight shock, clearly their personalities were different yet the same all together.

"Ahh, here Amaya-chaaaan~ My humble abode." Naruto smiled stretching his hand out to show off his little apartment. Amaya looked around, the entryway slightly dark though the setting sun lit the apartment in some way or another. "It's nice Naruto-kun." She smiled and walked in taking her shoes off, watching Naruto at first for she was just standing there. "Come on, you can take the bed I'll take the couch let's get some rest."

Nodding Amaya followed the narrow hallway into a more open area. The small kitchen that was connected as the dining room with a small kitchen table was just to her left. In front of her to the right slightly was a bed she assumed she would then sleep in. A couch was to her right, the room cluttered with many a things. Shuriken, kunai, papers, pencils, clothes, food littered everywhere. Giggling softly Amaya pecked her brothers cheek, laying down on the bed covering up with the blanket quickly falling into a deep and dark slumber.

* * *

**Alright... I was going to go further in this but... I got tired from some incidents that happened the previous night... And thus got like... only a few hours sleep. I'm tired as ffffffffffck lol. **

**Rate and review, sorry for the late updates! I hope you all still love me D;**


	13. Introductions

**Chapter Thirteen - Introductions**

"Amaya~" The young girl heard her name being called rather lovingly, her body shaking rhythmacly back and forth. Her eyes fluttered open, staring into bright blue eyes that brightened more looking into her tan and teal eyes that flashed blue depending on her mood. "Morning sunshine." He chuckled softly stepping back to get out of her way. Yawning as she sat up to stretched looked around the small apartment again, happy that she was here and not there. "Morning Naruto." A tilt of her head and a smile later he mirrored her happiness. "I'm going to show you around town, meet some friends and get you some clothes so you'll be better able to stay here. Although I'll be giving my money to Sakura and Ino to take you shopping. I'm not so good with... picking out female things." He blushed softly rubbing the back of his head. Amaya stared at him quizzically. "Are female clothes different from male clothes? When I stayed with Gaara-sama I wore his clothes."

Naruto blushed even more thinking about the red head _Yosh Gaara really has changed hasn't he...?_ Rubbing the back of his neck ignored Amaya's question. "If you wanna go ahead and take a shower Amaya there's towels in the bathroom as well as some shampoo and conditioner and soap."

"I'm ok." Puffing out her cheeks and folding her arms planted her feet firmly. Naruto remembered back to a private conversation Gaara and himself had before departing that she usually had to be forced into the bathroom to take a shower. Unknown to Gaara or his siblings. Sighing softly not wanting to be mean but knowing she needed to take a shower at least every day. "Come on Amaya. Take a shower." Pouting as he grabbed her wrist and turning to the door to the bathroom guided her and then softly pushing her inside. "I'll get you some more clothes so that you can change." And with that shut the door with a pouting Amaya behind it. "UGh!" She shouted turning as she stripped and stepped into the shower, water running fast and hard from the shower head. Standing there in the familiar cold water, soon heated up to warm then hot water that matched Suna's rays. Instantly she frowned wanting to be back in Suna with Temari, Kankuro and of course... Her Gaara.

Scratching the side of her face, she would have to ask Naruto to get a stationary set and maybe something to send her messages to Gaara. Running her fingers through her long silver hair started to wash it, as well as her body.

Once the door was closed, hearing the UGH of Amaya snickered slightly when the shower started. Turning to his pack opened and looked inside to see a whole of white. Raising a brow took it out and looked at said cloth. Lifting it up to get a better view saw that is was a robe like thing. Shrugging he tossed it onto the bed looking in his drawers for some clothes that would hopefully fit her. Looking in his bag as well found nothing but a shirt that would be long enough to be considered a dress if she tied around her waist for a micshaped belt. Shrugging again pulled out the short sleeved button up shirt, something Sakura bought him when he was younger because she had a formal function where he needed to wear a nice shirt and slacks. They were a little big on him at the time, to long and what not but now that he was older and bigger the shirt didn't fit right. Pulling it out and placing it on the robe nodded happily leaving to knock on the door. "Amaya I pulled out some clothes. I'll be outside just come out when you're done ok?" Smiling some as he heard the water shut off, "Ok brother."

Another smile and he hopped out of the small apartment waiting patiently for his sister.

Amaya opened the door to see the empty room. Drying her body and then wrapping the towel around her hair to allow the water to soak into the towel to dampin it. Walking to his bead found the shirt he had said she would wear. Sliding her thin arms through the holes and buttoning the shirt found the small belt that was next to it. Wrapping it around her waist found that just below her breasts was a better place to tie it. Raising an almost non existant brow saw the robe.

A smile spread across her features hugging it close to her. Gaara had said he wanted the robe cleaned before they left, she assumed he was behind such a thing. Folding the robe and placing it on the bed walked outside to meet her brother.

Naruto and Amaya walked around the town, Anah right on their heels as Naruto showed Amaya all the places he loved and most of the town. Along the ways they met up with more people that weren't on the team to go and get her. A female that was named TenTen was around Neji and Lee a the time, her brown buns showing that of a child but her face showed wisdom and precision. Her clothes looked to be layered as they puffed away from her body a little, the white with red lining shirt showing nothing that would present her having a chest and her pants baggy that hugged just above her ankles and to tie the outfit together sandals as her shoes.

Another female named Hinata was also introduced to Amaya, she noticed about the young pale girl that she would stammer around Naruto more so than anyone else. But of course Naruto oblivious to her feelings toward the blonde male. Hinata had black hair that was long and framed her face, pale white skin that matched Gaara's porceilin tone. A blush adorned her cheeks throughout most of the introduction, her pupiless eyes shifting from Amaya to Naruto. Amaya had never seen such things before, except on Neji but she was always scared to face him about his eyes. However with the young girl in front of her she could help but stare closely at them in wonder. Hinata stammered, blushed and innicially felt awkward until Naruto had told her Amaya was very new to everything.

A female named Ino, a male named Choji and Shikamaru stood before them now, about ready to go into the BBQ placed they were famous for always being at. Amaya had only seen a plump man like Choji evey once in a while, about once a year if that from other nations. Said male was tall, ranking the height of Shikamaru due to his spikey brunette hair, spiral on his chubby cheeks that fit very well to his features. His plump body adorned a red suit that was platded with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On his torso's front is the kanji for 'food'.

Ino stood before Amaya, her platnum like blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail except for a mass of blonde that would be refuerred to as bangs. Purple holter top with an apron like skirt over a shorter black skirt underneith and fishnet shorts was a pleseant contrast to her pale skin. Her elbows covered by fishnet as well her pupiless soft green, almost blue like eyes stared at Amaya, analyzing the smaller female. Amaya wondered if most if not all in the village were of the pale color.

After the three, Amaya got to meet a male that had a dog named Akamaru. The males name was Kiba. Kiba marveled at Anah as Akamaru stared and Anah stared back only slightly. Her attention was then brought back to the male as he started to pet her head softly. Kiba was tall just as Naruto with short spikey brunette hair, tan, piercing almost animalistic eyes. He had a slight bad boy look that consisted of a leather jacket that had many a zippers with pockets as well as black pants also sporting fang like tattoo on his cheeks. Kiba could almost be considered an animal if he looked a certain way or acted as such. Akamaru was pure white until you hit his ears where it looked as if it was outlined with brown. A big dog that soon started to play with Anah off to the side.

Kiba then introduced his partnet for the day, Shino. Shino was one of those men you rarely noticed. Pale skin that was hiden from all with a white jacket that went down to his knees, the hood covered almost all of his face, only visable were the dark black glasses that clung to his eyes as if to shield them from the suns piercing rays. Amaya tilted her head at the male wondering why he enjoyed to look so mysterious. "Shina plays with bugs." Kiba chuckled softly at his teammate. Amaya's eyes glittered a little at this, the bugs in her cell were a nice company from the small animal creatures she would sometimes get. The bugs would always be very facinating to watch, as they scavenged for anything to eat, or when one was ingured huddle around it either picking it up to eat or for safey Amaya never knew which one.

"May I see them?" She asked almost enthusiasticly. With a slight nod Shina extended his hand out as Amaya was shown his many a bugs. She squeeled softly bending down a little to see them, her shirt/dress also pulling forward causing her breasts to be shown a little. Shino and Kiba blushed brightly at this, Naruto oblivious for he was behind her. "Amaya you're such a weirdo." He chuckled grabbing her hand. "Come on I'm starving, you can always see Shino and his bugs later let's go eat ramen!" A giant smile spread across Naruto's face. "Ah yeah sure, Anah~" She called walking with Naruto as her pet trotted up next to her.

"Uh-uh m-me too!" Kiba smiled lechurously. "See ya later Shino!" With a wave followed Naruto and Amaya with Akamaru walking beside Anah. They talked until they were at a place Naruto loved to go to. Ichiraku Ramen where Amaya met a man named Teuchi and Ayame. Teuichi was an elder man, soft subtle wrinkles by his eyes and mouth showing a little about his age. Another tan person made Amaya hopeful. He wore all white except the blue apron over his waist, a white hat and his fit was complete. More simple then Amaya had experienced thus far. Ayame was the same but her brown hair pulled back in a pony tail much like Ino's but her bangs slightly framed her face like Hinata's. The white hat was replaced with a white bandana.

Naruto ordered Miso soup for both himself and Amaya, Kiba never having been here ordered the same. A little small talk from Naruto Teuchi, Ayame, Kiba and Amaya watching before the elder male placed three bowls of Miso ramen in front of the awaiting teens. Naruto started off with a fast speed of slurrping and chugging his ramen. Kiba and Amaya right behind him with a more slower pace. Once Amaya was done with her one bowl Naruto had finished nearly seven of them and Kiba finished about three. Akamaru and Anah lying just outside waiting patiently.

Once Naruto paid for himself and Amaya, Kiba paying for himself they set out in search of Sakura and Ino. Meeting at the park all children played at, Naruto left Amaya with Ino and Sakura hoping that they'll be able to help her find decent clothes. Handing his wallet over Naruto pecked Amaya on the cheek and left with Kiba, Akamaru and Anah leaving the girls to their shopping.

Thanks to Naruto's money Amaya was able to get a few outfits. most if not all were the colors of orange, red, and a sand color. Amaya found that she enjoyed these colors the most, of course with the optional teal shirt or dress or trinket. However Sakura and Ino also got her something in pink and purple in which she was forced to accept. Now they sat in a cafe like shop. Sakura and Ino sipping on their tea as Amaya sipped on some coffee she had recently found out thanks to Gaara and his late night works.

"So Amaya." Ino smiled in her general direction catching the young females attention. "How old are you?" A slightly tilt of her head with her eyes closed. "Uhm..." Amaya thought tapping her chin. Time passed by before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I wasn't really counting the years." Amaya forced out a smile. "Oh?" Ino inquired raising a brow. "How come?"

"Well, one does not wish to keep track of the years in the village I grew up in. I was only able to count to about... 11? Maybe it was 13..." She drifted off tapping her chin again in deep thought. "And why's that?" Sakura's almost annoying voice threw her out of her thoughts. "Mmmh... That was when I first had sex." Closed eyes and a smile was forced by Amaya. "You were 11-13 when you lost your virginity?" Ino gasped out. "Yeah, is that not what they do here? I know it's not what they do in Suna. Gaara-sama said you wait until marriage to commit such acts." Her eyes widened slightly almost looking child like, full of curiosity. Sakura shook her head, "No, you usually wait until you're married to have sex." A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ah, like in Suna!" Amaya chuckled slightly. "Ah well, maybe my village was weird." Shrugging sipped her coffee once again. "Alright... How'd you get into Suna?" Sakura asked this time. "Gaara-sama came and saved me."

"Gaara did?" Sakura questioned lifting her cup to her lips taking a drink. Amaya nodded looking at the pinkette. "Mhm, a LOT of Suna ninja came to my village. I was a little preoccupied when they came, someone killed the man that was on top of me, Gaara-sama lifted me up and carried me back to his village. He saved my life, I was going to kill myself when I was released to eat some food." She giggled then softly petting the gourd around the belt.

"Ah well, what's done is done. HEY! Can we get some paper and pencil so I may write to Gaara-sama?" Tilting her head some Amaya watched the girls looked at each other then to her with a nod. "Sure, did he want reports of your well being or something?" Ino asked getting up, placing some money to cover all their drinks on the table. Sakura followed suit as well as Amaya. "Well, I miss him and I would like for my boyfriend to be able to know what's going on in my life." She spoke plainly walking out of the small cafe oblivious to the gaping stares the two gave her. "WHAT?!" They shouted in unison catching up to the girl tugging at her arms as they wrapped theirs around hers. "Give us the details!"

"Going out with Gaara~? Why? I mean yeah he's handsom and all but he actually said he'd go out with you?" The girls smiled trying ot get as much info from the straight forward girl as possible. "Uhm. I attacked him one night, he talked me out of it, I asked him out, next day he said he would give it a shot, gave me this gourd so that I would always think of him, handsom? I suppose I mean looks aren't everything. He saved my life, he gives my life meaning. I feel almost needed when I'm around him, I help him when it comes to work, feed him when he's not hungry or famished to the point of almost blacking out due to his work. I feel loved in his house with Temari and Kankuro, they already feel like my siblings." At this she smiled wide wishing to be back in Suna. "Gaara-sama's going to write me when my grandfather awakens, Naruto and I are going to then travel back and I'm not to sure whether I will be coming back or not." Her smile widened at the thought of staying with her beloved.

"That's so cute." Ino sighed dreamily. Sakura stopped the group to look at stationary sets. Amaya looked through them all and found one she enjoyed, it had little chibi dragons that decorated the paper. The envelopes were a soft blue color, "I want this one." Smiling softly held up the set. "Alright." Sakura paid for them from the protest of Amaya. "This is a gift from me to you."

Pouting almost cutely Amaya thanked the pinkette as they then walked back to Naruto's apartment. Saying her goodbyes, stepped into the house. Naruto had said he and Kiba were going to get Shino and head back to Naruto's to play some games or just hang and talk about unimportant things.

As Amaya stepped in she took off her shoes that Gaara had given her and walked in setting her bangs on the bed. "Hey Amaya, welcome home." Naruto smiled and waved, Kiba and Shino were still here as they waved back she smiled brightly. "I'm home."


End file.
